It Was Alway's Going To Turn Out This Way
by TarSauce
Summary: Mikayla is dating a rebel, who also happens to be a girl... Mitchie is Mikayla's best friend, will Mitchie pull through when Mikayla needs her the most? And will Mitchie's feelings toward her best friend stay friendly? Will eventually be Mitchie/Mikayla
1. Curse You Mitchie!

Ok, so I updated 'Our Time Is Here' and then this idea just came to me

Ok, so I updated 'Our Time Is Here' and then this idea just came to me!!! It's basically a Demena Story with a twist…

**In this Selena and Demi are best friends… and then Selena starts dating this rebel, druggie… who is a girl… but when something happens, will Demi pull through for her best friend, and what if her feelings change!!**

**OK, so there are a lot of different dates, so if anybody gets confused, leave a review and I'll post a timeline…**

**It's going to be Mitchie and Mikayla for the sake of this story not being deleted… So Please Read and Review, I want to hear your opinions!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mitchie, Mikayla, Selena or Demi; however, I do own Harri, who is a figment of my imagination!!!**

**Chapter 1 – Mikayla's POV**

Why am I doing this? Mitchie this is all your fault, if she was here, she should be doing this, I mean I would have gone with her, but this is really scary, but because she isn't her I'm by myself. Let me explain, my best friend Mitchie Torres' sister, Dallas, is out in downtown LA, which can be really dodgy this time of the night. You see Mitchie is away on tour, and her sister was down here partying with her new boyfriend, but she needed more money, so seeing as Mitchie's away, and her mum would kill her if she found out about this, she called me, and me being easily persuadable, said I would take her some more money.

As I walked down the street towards the nightclub, I saw a couple of large men, with baldheads and leather jackets. And when I say large, what I really mean is frickin' huge!! Why do I get talked into these things, but as soon as I give Dallas the money, I'm out of here, I need to be up early, I have to film 'Wizards of Waverly Place' tomorrow…

Seeing the sign illuminated above the door, I go in I turned into the door, only to be greeted with the sight of a few people making out in corners, and then a load of half dressed people dancing and grinding to Basshunter's 'All I Ever Wanted'. I walked out to the end of the balcony and looked down into the thriving mass of people on the dance floor, spotting Dallas and her boyfriend down in the corner drinking, what can be seen to be cocktails, I walked down the stairs on the left and made my way across the dance floor.

"Hey Dallas," I announced as I reached her. She really did look like Mitchie, with brown hair and brown eyes… she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, although, they were so short, they may well have been hot pants, she was wearing a sparkly gold top that had no back and a pair of golg high heeled boots…

"Oh, Hey Mikayla Hun, you made it"

"Um, yeah, here's your money" I said, handing her a roll of ten dollar notes, it was my money, but if I went to her house and got some of her money, her mum would wonder what I was doing, and the consequences do bear thinking about…

"Thanks Mickey" she grinned taking the money and giving me a hug… "I'll give it back to you tomorrow"

"Whenever" I replied, I trusted her; I knew she would give me the money back…

"So Mikayla are you staying for a drink"? She asked me,

"No, I cant, I have filming first thing in the morning, so I need to get home" I replied,

"OK" said Dallas, "Are you OK getting home"?

"Yes, I'll just get the bus back home when I get back up to Main Street" I replied, so bidding her farewell I made my way back across the dance floor, up the stairs and back out into the cool night air…

Turning right to go back up the hill I saw the five large men again, but this time, they didn't let me past, instead, they stood in my path, I tried to step past them, but I couldn't, they simply moved back into my way.

"Excuse me please," I said, trying to move past them, but once again, they blocked my path.

"You know, it's dangerous for someone so young and so pretty to be out here alone" one guy said, his right hand coming out and caressing my cheek.

"No, my friends are in there, I just need to go home" I replied, trying not to panic, however, with five large men trying to perv on me, it was rather hard not to…

"Well, why don't you let us give you a lift?" said another one,

"No thank you, I'm getting a lift, someone's meeting me at the top of the hill" I said,

"We insist," said the first one who picked me up, and now I started panicking and screaming out for help, then I heard a voice behind me that I didn't recognise. A very female voice…

"Oi, Georgie, put her down, she's with me" I heard her say, I felt myself be lowered to the ground, and then I was stood up, and I turned around and I saw a girl who was very attractive. She had blue eyes, brown-layered hair, tanned skin and pearly white teeth. She was wearing a pair of black leather skinny jeans, a yellow T-Shirt and a white waistcoat with a leather jacket…

"Oh, Sorry Harri, we didn't know," I looked over at the first man, Georgie, and I saw him shivering, this girl had reduced him to a mass of nerves…

"Yeah, well, now you do, so move along, and I suggest that I don't see you again for a while" they moved along and I was left looking at my saviour. The edges of my eyes began to turn dark and I felt my consciousness leaving me, I felt myself start to fall, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as the darkness took over…

So that's Chapter one, I hope you are enjoying this, tune in again to see what will happen to Mikayla/Selena… Mitchie will not be in the next few chapters, so sit tight, our two favourite people will be reunited soon, and then they are in for a roller coaster ride!!!

**So read and Review, and tell me what you think, reviews help me update faster!!!**

(It will eventually be Mitchie/Mikayla)


	2. Nice To Meet You?

I hope that you are enjoying this story, I hope you are, because I am enjoying writing it, who saves Mikayla, where is she now

I hope that you are enjoying this story, I hope you are, because I am enjoying writing it, who saves Mikayla, where is she now? Keep reading to find out!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mitchie, Mikayla, Selena or Demi, however I do own Harri!!

Chapter 2 (Mikayla's POV)

I opened my eyes to a ceiling that I didn't recognise, looking down I realised I was in a double bed. Letting my eyes adjust to the amount of light I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was turquoise and chocolate brown. The bed sheets were cream and chocolate brown, the floor was a laminate wooded floor and the curtains were turquoise. However they weren't drawn. The room was large, and the largest wall was just glass, before I got up to look outside I looked around the room. One wall behind me in which the headboard of the bed was up against was brown and the other two walls were turquoise. The bed was on the wooden floor and on the left there was a desk on the glass window, with a Apple Notebook on it. There was a trunk at the end of the bed and on the right there was a wooden wardrobe that took up the whole wall. Down near the end of the bed there were two stairs going down to the lower part of the room. In which the opposite wall from the one behind me had a huge flat screen TV on it, with a white corner sofa going up against the large window, and then round so I could only see the back of it. I could also see a large Hi-Fi with a iPod in it…

I climbed out of the bed and then realised that I only had a bra and my underwear on, looking around I saw a dressing gown on the end of the bed, which I put on… what had happened last night? And then I remembered, Dallas, the thugs, that girl – was it her that had saved me? I walked over to the glass window and looked out, only to realise that I was in an apartment, not a house, I was still in LA, because I can see the sea and other large buildings… I looked around the room again and saw a door, so I walked over to it and opened it.

I gasped as I saw the rest of the house… it was just as grand as the bedroom. Looking to the right I saw the front door. And a blank wall with a few pictures on. I was standing on a balcony, a walkway - which had a lot of doors in the wall around it, which I assumed must lead to other rooms - that went around the room, which was huge… the living room had a laminate flooring, white sofa's and plants. There was also a full sized pool table, an air hockey table and a huge hi-fi, with a rack of CD's. There was a huge TV in front of the corner sofa and chairs, a coffee table that had a white laptop on it. There was a kitchen at the same height as the walkway, at the opposite end of the room from the front door. It was only two sides to it, on the right and the back so that wherever you were in it you could look out over the rest of the house… there was an island in the middle, and another glass wall a little way behind it, which I assumed must lead to a balcony. There was a table on the left of the platform which had six chairs around it… it was all the same colour scheme as the bedroom, a professional must have done this.

A noise in the kitchen alerted to me that I wasn't alone. It was the girl from last night, except now she was wearing pyjama shorts and a tank top, showing of long slim brown legs and at least three inches of her flat toned stomach, her hair was pulled loosely up into a ponytail, except that she still had a side fringe. She turned around when she saw me,

"Hey, morning, how are you feeling"? she asked,

"I feel great actually, thanks, um, do you know where my clothes are"? I asked, feeling rather strange, standing here in this stranger's kitchen in a dressing gown, which I can only assume is hers.

"Yes, they are in the wash, I took th liberty, sorry, I wasn't perving on you, no matter how gorgeous you are, and I'm going to stop talking now" she said, flashing me an award winning smile. I smiled back and let out a chuckle…

"No worries, thank you"

"Do you want a cup of coffee, I'm just brewing some more"

"um, ok then please, black, three sugars"

"No Problem" she replied pouring out two mugs before going to the table and beckoning me to sit with her, she slid the coffee across the table to me for which I took and gratefully took…

"So, thanks for saving me last night, all I remember is I was taking some money to my friend, I gave it to her, and then those goons grabbed me, and then you turned up"

"That's, about it, then you passed out and so I brought you back here"

"Well, I'm grateful, God knows what would have happened if it wasn't for you, I might have ended up in China, or Switzerland…" we laughed, "so, I don't think I know your name, I think introductions are needed"

"OK then" she said, leaning across the table and extending her hand, for which I shook, "Although, I already know who you are, Mikayla Gomez, star of 'Wizards of Waverly Place'"

"That's right, but what about you"? I asked, sliding my hands around the mug and taking a sip…

"Harriet Taylor, although everyone calls me Harri, with an 'I' not a 'Y', your typical neighbourhood rescuer… saves damsels in distress, especially pretty ones like you" she smiled. I blushed and took another sip of my coffee, I had met a real good charmer…

"thanks" I said, "But you're really pretty too, but your not from America are you, tell me about you, seeing as you probably know about me"

"Everyone in America knows about you, biggest teen star since Miley Stewart… but yes, I'm from England, good old rainy England… I'm here as an Interior Designer… I designed this house… I don't have any contact with my parents, I'm single and I'm 19, same age as you"

"Right… Harri, can I ask you a question"?

"Sure, fire away"

"Now, you seem like a very nice person, I mean you saved me, but last night, when you was talking to that guy, he was shaking, he seemed scared of you, why"?

"I… have a reputation, I'm not all squeaky clean"

"What sort of reputation"?

"I'm not good, in fact I'm the complete opposite…"

"Oh, carry on" I pressured, feeling intrigued,

"Maybe you'll find out one day" she said, looking me in the eyes, and then I saw all the pain that hid behind the smile, I wonder what she had done, why had she stopped talking to her parents… PARENTS, CRAP, I need to let my mum know where I am, I told her I was meeting up with a friend for an hour, and that I'd be home at 10.30. 10.30pm that is, not 10.30 am…

"Oh crap" I said, "Can I borrow you're phone? I need to call my parents to let them know where I am"

"I called them last night, I talked to your mum, I got your number from your mobile that was in your jeans, I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing, but I know how parents can get" she said, slowing down my beating heart, and I breathed a sigh of relief…

Harri's POV

I nearly laughed when I saw how much of a relief it was to Mikayla when I had said that I had called her mum I hadn't actually called her, she had called me. Well not me, but her daughters phone at about midnight. I hadn't been able to reach the phone in time, so I had called back, and the conversation we had…

_Flashback_

"_Mikayla, is that you"? said a frantic Mrs Gomez,_

"_Um, No Mrs Gomez, my name is Harri Taylor, I was out with your daughter tonight and she had a little bit of a fever and she passed out, so I brought her back to my apartment"_

"_What, is she OK"? _

"_She's fine, she's asleep now"_

"_How do I know I can trust you, Mikayla has never mentioned you before"_

"_I think if I was going to abduct your daughter, I don't think I would have called back"_

"_But"_

"_No buts, I can't make you trust me, but you're going to have to… I will make sure that you have your daughter back tomorrow by 12 noon"_

"_OK, I don't know why, but I feel as though I can trust you"_

"_OK, you have my word, see you tomorrow" and then I hung up…_

_End Flashback_

I told Mikayla about this little phone call and she laughed,

"So how did you get me back here"?

_Flashback_

_After the goons had left, I noticed the girl started to look a bit light headed, and she startd to fall towards the ground, so I ran forwards and wrapped my arms around her… I then picked her up bridal style and carried her up to my car… I lay her across the back seat, driving slowly, not wanting to get fined for speeding, and them finding an unconscious girl in the back seat, again._

_Pulling up outside my block of apartments, I leant over the back seat and picked her up again, pushing the door shut with my foot, I walked into the building, luckily, there wasn't very many people about as it was nearly midnight… getting into the lift, I pressed the button for the top floor and waited until we arrived. Opening the door to my apartment, (with some difficulty, try opening the door with an unconscious girl in your arms. I pulled her clothes off when we reached the spare room and lay her in the bed before I turned the light out and went to bed myself…_

_End of Flashback_

Mikayla's POV

A little while later, we were heading down the stairs to her car, climbing in I gave her my address and then we spent the journey singing along to different songs.

When we pulled up outside my house, she climbed out with me, and walked me to my front door. When I asked her why she was doing this, her reply was, "Well, cant have anything happen to my little star"!

I knocked on the door, and it was opened seconds later by my mum, who pulled me into a hug. Harri was just about to leave, and then my mum saw her and pulled her into a hug, and I laughed because Harri's face was a picture…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you said that you would bring my baby home, and you did"

"Yeah, if you'd excuse me, I've got to get home" she grinned at me before she left, and I watched as she drove away, I was lucky she was there, and now to explain to my mum, great!!

OK, so I hope you enjoyed, don't worry, they will meet again soon!!! What's Harri's dark side? Review to find out, dont forget, the more you review, the quicker I will update!!


	3. The Truth? Or Is It?

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!!! You seriously rock and you motivate me to keep updating… So I'm writing this last night, well it will be last night when I post it tomorrow is you get it. I post it the day after I write it… and so I'm going to see High School Musical tomorrow!!! I can't wait, there's like 8 of us going!!! But anyway, I hope that you are enjoying this story… it would be so much better is its Demi and Selena, but we all know that a certain someone would report it again, and I do not want this story getting deleted like my other one… anyhow keep reading and don't forget to review…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mitchie/Mikayla or LA; however, I do own Harri and this fantastic (I wish) plot, so don't sue me!!**

**Chapter 3 – Mikayla's POV**

So, here I am tonight lying in my bed, I am totally not grounded yet, because I haven't yet told my mum yet what happened. I got home, and to avoid being grounded, (What, I need to go to that party next Saturday, I only have exactly one week until then, and I was bound to get grounded for more than one week. So it was last night that Harri saved me, and for some reason, I feel the need to thank her… however, my mum wont let me talk to her, because, when I got in, to avoid being grounded, (I started this sentence before didn't I?) I pretended to pass out, so my mum then accused Harri of drugging me, yet, I still got grounded for staying out all night, like it was my fault? Have you ever heard of anything so stupid?!

Although, I do know where she lives, and Dallas owes me a favour, so I picked up the phone… why was I doing this, I don't even do this with Mitchie, so why am I doing it for someone I have only known for like, 4 hours?

But anyway, I dialled Mitchie's home number, and Dallas answered,

"Hello" yep, that was defiantly Dallas' voice,

"Hi, it's Mikayla, and I was wondering if you would drive me somewhere tonight, yeah, Muliby House in LA…"

"Um, why"?

"To see a friend, so will you do it"?

"Yeah, I suppose, I do owe you after all, especially after last night, did you get home without any trouble"? She asked,

"Um, yeah, I got home OK" I said, trying not to laugh, trouble, nah, I was nearly abducted, killed and god knows what else, but I didn't want to worry her, so I just said that it was fine, "so, yeah, shall I meet you at the end of my street in five"?

"Yeah, OK then" and I said good-bye and then we hung up. It was helpful having a best friend who had an older sister who could drive. So opening my bed room window, I pulled on a pair of black converse to wear with my black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt and purple waistcoat, I grabbed my purple hoodie, and then I clibed out of the window, grabbing hold to the drain pipe, I climbed down and ran up to the end of the street. When I got there, I saw Dallas' car approaching, when she stopped, I opened the door and climbed in, greeting Dallas as I did so…

sure, I felt bad about lying to my mum, but, if she found out that I was sneaking out I would probably be grounded for twice as long… but as it was, I wanted to go and thank Harri for saving me again.

"Hey Mickey, so where you sneaking out to"? She teased,

"Just to see some friends, and I'm not sneaking, OK, so I am, but you cant tell anyone, not even Mitchie!!"

"Chill, I wont tell, just be careful," Seriously, sometimes she acts more like a mum than my mum does, but oh well, I still love her!

It didn't take very long to reach Harri's apartment, and when we got there, I got out of the car and watched until Dallas had disappeared and then I went into the block of apartments and finding the lift, I pressed the button to the top floor and waited, it was only now that I started to get my doubts, what if she really wasn't as squeaky clean, just as she claimed? What if she wasn't there? Before I had had the chance to let my doubts cloud my minds, the ding of the elevator pulled me back to reality. Walking up to her door, I knocked, well, it was too late to turn back now, I heard footsteps coming to the door… and then it opened revealing a partially dressed Harri, wearing black leather trousers and a pale pink bra…

"Mikayla, um hi, come in I guess" she said opening the door wide to allow me to step in, which I did, "Um, What are you doing here"?

"I, uh, wanted to thank you, once again, for saving my life last night, and I thought it would be better for me to do it in person, then to send a bodyguard or whatever,"

"Well, the attempt is appreciated, but I'm about to go clubbing, unless, do you want to come with me"?

"Um, OK then, when are we leaving"?

"15 minutes, so just chill, I need to finish getting dressed, help yourself to juice in the kitchen, I'll be out in a minute, oh, and thank you, it really means a lot, that you came to thank me," she disappeared through a door, and I climbed up the stairs to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards, I found a glass, and filled it with water from the tap. Then I walked through to behind the kitchen, where the glass windows are and I looked out across the city. It was now dark, except for the tiny piece of setting sun out across the sea, a glow of orange. The lights were on across the city and…

"It really is breathtaking isn't it" Harri's voice behind me startled me; I turned around to see her. Her hair was down the same that it was the night before, added to her leather trousers she had now put on a long sleeve white shirt and a red tight fitting vest, which was very tight, and showed off her breasts and flat stomach…

"Yeah, it is," I said,

"It's one of the reasons that I bought this place," she said, walking up behind me and coming to stand next to me. She looked across at me,

"So what are you doing here, the real reason, you thanked me yesterday. No lies"

"OK, I did come to thank you, but I also wanted to see you again, if it hadn't have been for you, then, who knows where I could have ended up"

"No, don't deny it… you just wanted to see me again, you just wanted my undivided attention" she flirted,

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" I played along with her little game… "So, are we ready to go"? I asked,

"Yep, come on then, I'm driving" she said as we closed the door and went down the elevator to the bottom. We walked around the corner and climbed into her car, which was a BMW soft top, the newest model…

An hour later we were inside the same bar that I had met Dallas the previous night. The music was in full swing and now everyone was dancing to 'Raindrops' by Sash… I was at the bar getting myself another drink, Harri had just bought another one for herself, she had offered me one, but I had refused. Now I was watching her grinding up against a couple of rather naked blonde girls… it was obvious that she was gay, as she had been introducing me as her date, presumably so I didn't get any weird stalkers, as I had the previous night, and nobody seemed to think anything of it. I didn't mind though, although, if any paparazzi were about, then my life was over.

"Here's your change love," said the elderly bartender, as he finished serving my drink, we had to shout to be heard over the music, but I still understood what he was saying, so no loss…

"Thanks" I replied, taking the change and my drink,

"hey, love" shouted the bartender again, "if you're with Harri, just be careful" the music changed to a more quiet ballad, to be more specific, it was 'until you're mine' by the one and only, my best friend, Mitchie Torres… talk about ironic…

"What do you mean"? I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me now,

"Just watch out, she's trouble,"

"She doesn't seen like trouble" I replied, looking back out at her, who was now dancing up against some other blonde…

"That's what she wants you to think" he said, looking over at her, before returning his gaze to me. "It's not my place to say, just watch your back" he quickly walked off, and then I felt two hands sliding around my waist from behind,

"Hey gorgeous" said a smiling Harri, "you coming to dance" I nodded and allowed her to lead me out into the dance floor, after I had downed my orange juice, I couldn't drink, I had filming, and seeing as I had missed it today, I couldn't miss it tomorrow.

As the song changed, Harri pulled me to her. Her hands were on my hips, and then one hand snaked around to the small of my back, she pushed her hips up close to me, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. I then felt her breathe on my ear, and I swear my knees just started to tremble and my heart rate increased, oh God, I was pulled out of my thoughts by her whispering in my ear, "Thank you for turning up again, this is possibly the best night of my life"

I suddenly thought back to the night before, something she said, _'I'm 19, same as you' _she thought I was 19, and I was too hyped up on coffee to tell her otherwise, I was only 17, same as Mitchie, Dallas was 19, I felt the need to tell her, so I whispered in her ear, "Oh, and by the way, I'm not 19, I'm 17"

I thought that she would be freaked out and leave, but she didn't, instead she said something that made me smile, "you're still legal though"

**3 hours later – 1am**

Me and Harri walked out of the club, after spending the night dancing and drinking, however, even despite warnings, Harri hadn't acted up once, she had been a perfect gentleman, wait, gentlewoman all night, she didn't even drink, despite the feeling that she usually did, she didn't…

"Harri, can I ask you something"?

"This is getting like déjà vu, but yeah, go ahead"

"Tonight, the bartender warned me to be careful, when I was with you, you were right, you do have a bad reputation, so be honest with me, tell me the truth" I stopped walking with her and stopped and stood in front of her, and I looked into her eyes, "Harri, I have only known you two days, but I feel like I've known you forever, so please, tell me" I pleaded. Her blue eyes broke contact with mine…

"There are things that you don't know about me Mikayla, this reputation I have, I didn't get it through doing nothing. I am a typical rebel, I drink, I smoke, I do any drugs you give me" she stopped, letting all this information sink in, but then she turned and thrust her hands in her pockets and started walking down the hill towards the sea, I walked with her, linking my right arm with her left one. "I go out at night and do things that people like you, people who have lives and families, wouldn't dream of. I go out, get kids like you drunk, and then I sleep with them. I have had a few serious relationships, but none of them last… I always get arrested, for fights and stuff… but the worst happened last year, I got arrested for murder, but it wasn't me who had done the actual killing, I had just been mates with the killer, and with my reputation, who knows what I'm still capable off"

"You say that you go and get kids like me drunk, and then sleep with them, but you haven't done that with me" I said, as we reached the shore. We walked down the stairs onto the sand, and then we sat there in the dark, watching the waves roll in under the light of the moon, the lights and noise of the amusements behind us.

"Because, I don't know, you're famous, if I do anything with you, the police will skin me and hang me out to dry… or maybe I'm turning over a new leaf" she grinned at me, before pulling off her shoes and sock, and without bothering to roll up her skinnies, she ran down to the sea, beckoning for me to join her. So I pulled my shoes off and ran down to join her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sea with her. We stood there talking for a little while, and she told me that her parents kicked her out because she began stealing from them to feed her heroin addict…

We stood there for a little while, and then I saw a big wave so I started retreating, Harri however didn't see it, and it knocked her over. I ran back to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, laughing. She was soaking wet, her clothes sticking to her and her hair plastered to her forehead, "You think that's funny do you"? she laughed, grabbing me up into a hug, making me soaking wet as well. I pulled away, and ran back up the beach to where our shoes were. She grinned as she came and sat next to me as I finished pulling on both my socks… as she stated putting hers on I looked across at her… how could someone so nice have such a bad reputation, how could she be so evil, so bad.

We walked back up to her car and she took me home… dropping me off, it was two in the morning, but she got out again and said goodnight, but then she leaned across and raising a hand, she held my chin and then captured my lips with hers… and then without another word, she pressed something into my hands and she was gone…

I was stood there in the dark, my fingers touched my lips, oh God, I think I was actually falling for her charm; I was falling in love with Harriet Taylor!!

"Mikayla Selena Gomez, where the hell have you been"?

CRAP!!!

**Ooh, so who is it who found her… so there we have it, we found out about Harri's dark side, although, it doesn't sound like much, yet, we will find out just how tough she is…**

**Ooh, Mikayla is falling for her… what will happen!! **

**Next Chapter: Mikayla finds out the true nature of Harri. Harri shows her dark side, Mikayla and Harri go on there first date, and Mikayla find out, that paparazzi really do get everywhere… and is Harri really as bad as her reputation says!!g**


	4. A Little bit more about Harri!

OK, so I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update, especially as I left it on a cliff hanger, that was evil of me, but hey, I don't really care… so I say High School Musical 3 last Wednesday and it rocked, especially Chad and Troy's son 'Boys Are Back' and Troy's song 'Scream'. So leave a review and tell me what your favourite song from the film is.

**I also went to London and saw 'We Will Rock You' at the Dominion Theatre in the West End. For those of you that do not know it, it's a musical based on Queen songs. Its 300 years into the future, and music has been banned by the 'Killer Queen' and 'Global soft'. Galileo is the main character, and he is the dreamer, the one destined to bring the music back. (This is what the bohemians think anyway – they are a group of people who are trying to bring down the killer queen and globalsoft). Galileo isn't a boy band guy, he is an individual, whereas the rest of the world is clones, who eat, drink and watch the same things. **

**Scaramouche is an outcast of the GaGa girls because she is an individual and not one of them. She meets Galileo and, obviously, they fall in love, and at the end, they defeat killer queen and globalsoft, with a little help from the bohemians, pop, and of course Queen.**

**Sorry about that, I started rambling. So anyway, well done to ZuZuLG, who was the only one to guess the person who caught Mikayla at the end of the last chapter correctly, so virtual hugs for you.**

**OK, one more thing before I continue, a shout out to Neon Bible, who pointed out to me, that my fics were far too British. So, apologies to those who didn't understand my British words. I should have done some homework on America before I started writing. So if any of you want to know what it was, just read the review. But I got the legal age of consent wrong, but all will become clear, I promise… you will just have to read on to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything, except for in my dreams!!**

**OK, sorry, on with the story…**

**Chapter 4 – The true extent of Harri Taylor's nature is…**

**Mikayla's POV**

Oh Crap.

I turned around to see Dallas standing in the open doorway of my house, great, this is going to be fun…

"Where the hell have you been, its 2am, your mother has been worried sick, she called me so I came over, and I had to tell her what had happened, she's so worried, she went to bed an hour ago, I said I would stay. So what do I do, I wait and see you arriving home with your 'friend'" she said putting emphasis on the word friend, "Only its not just a friend, its only the worst possible person you can get tangled up with, trust me, I know that" she said, throwing her hands in the air, and moving out the way so I could come into the house so as not to cause a scene with the neighbours.

"What, do you know her then"? I asked, not expecting this,

"I suppose I had better tell you, something that not even Mitchie knows"

"What"? I asked, what the hell was she on about,

"Listen, Mikayla, Harri is dangerous, and you need to stop falling for her"

"How do you know that"? I asked, now seriously confused. I had only just worked out that I like Harri myself, how could she possibly know,

"Because, it was the same look I had when I found myself falling for her" OK, bombshell!!

"OK, backtrack, you what"?! I screamed, standing up, only to be shushed and be motioned to sit again by Dallas. Dallas sighed, and rubbed her face with her hands, before grabbing a mug, which I hadn't notices before, and grasped it in her hands, not attempting to drink it. She just sunk back into the comfy chair, and looked at me…

"I had better start from the beginning" she said,

Flashback – Dallas' POV

"_It was a warm night in august, and me and my friend Alan had been in 'Liquid', which was a chain of nightclubs, started in the UK, but they spread out to here. It was downtown LA, and I was dancing, drinking and smoking god knows what, when a gorgeous brunette appeared from nowhere, she was wearing pretty much nothing, a pair of short black shorts, they may well have been hot pant, and a white shirt, which had had the sleeves the rolled up to just below the elbows, and the front at the bottom had been pulled up and tucked into the top at the buttons, so her stomach was on show, I don't know whether it was the intake of alcohol or the beauty in front of me, but I smiled at her, and then we started dancing…_

_She then put her hands on my hips and then moved them slid them down to my arse, and gave it a squeeze, and then I put my hands on her shoulders and moved my hips into hers and started grinding…_

"_So, I don't even know your name"? I said, as he mouth started to kiss my neck, boy was she a fast worker,_

"_Harri," she whispered in my ear, "Now, what about you"?_

"_Dallas" I replied, and she then whispered her name in my ear again, god, the way she said it, it sent shivers down my spine… _

_I cant remember fully what happened next, but I remember Harri buying me more drinks, and then I remember her walking with me, and then I remember us just being in an elevator, and I was staring up her body – wait, I remember something else, god, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack… she had long slender brown legs, a smallish butt, but it was still obvious, it was cute… she then had a flat brown stomach, the traced of abs clearly defined. She then had a pair of round perk breasts and then up to her face. But it was her eyes that captured me… they were blue and like crystal clear pools of blue – and then I remember her playfully scolding me and then she pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me, not romantic, but she really went for it…_

_I then remember us going into the apartment, and I remember removing her shirt, and her hands sliding down the front of my pants,(trousers) while she started leaving butterfly kisses down my jaw line, and then properly kissing my neck… and then I cant remember, the alcohol took over at that point. But I can only guess what happened next, because I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and I was naked in Harri's bed._

_I left a note and left, but I met her again, a few days later, and then I met her again, and again, and again, and then in the end I found myself falling for her"_

End flashback – still Dallas' POV

"OK," said Mikayla, the colour draining from her face, "So what happened next"? She asked, great, now I'm starting to act like a kid telling a five year old a bedtime story.

"It was about a month a after we started dating, we went to a club, and I went to get drinks, and when I came back, she was making out with two other girls,"

"Two"?

"Yeah, one after the other, I dumped her immediately, I haven't spoken to her since" I finished, getting a look from Mikayla,

"Right," she said, "Get out,"

"What"? I replied, I had just told her about her wannabe girlfriend, and she was kicking me out, "Don't you believe me"?

"Yes, I do, but I need time to think,"

I stood up and left, I smiled at Mikayla, and then I left room and walked down the corridor to the front door, it was only then that I heard Mikayla's sobs. God I wish that Mitchie were here, Mikayla really needs a friend right now…

**OK, so you didn't see that coming did you, lol, what a twist in the story!!!**

**Sorry its short I just wanted to get this out to you lot, don't forget to review, and by the way, I do not own Dallas, or 'liquid' the nightclub…**

**R & R**

**X T X **


	5. Why Would She Love Me?

OK, so I hope that that was a shock, because I just wanted to get a chapter out to you… I didn't even know that that was going to happen, I just wrote it… so, that was only part of it, but soon, a bigger secret will be revealed, well, if I can think off one, but tell me, do you think that Harri is as bad as Dallas and Harri herself have made out, (not in that way, you twisted minded people) so review and tell me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Demi, Selena, Mitchie, Mikayla or Dallas, however, I do own Harri, why is just conjured up out of my imagination!! **

**P.S: I had a dream about Joe Jonas last night, well actually it was Shane Grey, and I dreamt that me and my mates from school were running around, doing this treasure hunt to find him, kinda like when a cop is looking for a murderer… I guess this is what you get when you watch old reruns of Columbo and listen to Jonas brothers before you go to bed… lol.**

**Chapter 5 – Why would you love me??**

**Harri's POV – (You totally did not see that)**

I cant stop thinking about that kiss I gave Mikayla. What is wrong with me, I have never felt like this before, not even with Dallas, and we went out for six months. I wonder I she knew I was cheating on her for the last two months of that relationship. She found out one night, she saw me snogging Jo and that slag Toni, at the same time, and then after she had stormed off, I went after her, but she slapped me and told me she never wanted to see me again, so I went back into the club, met Jo and Toni and then we went back to my apartment, got slaughtered, and I woke up in bed with both of them the next morning… ah, good times…

But Mikayla is different, she's a lot less confident than other people I have dated, not that I'm dating her, not yet anyway, when I'm none, she will practically be begging for me to kiss her again… that wasn't meant to sound as pervy as it did.

I walked through to the kitchen and got a bottle of Smirnoff out of the cupboard, and then I went back through to the bedroom, and I sat on the white couch, and put the TV on. What was on, great, the box has frozen, sky wont change, what's on, oh great, 'Wizards of Waverly Place' staring the one person I want to forget about. I'm really starting to fall for her. She is just so beautiful, with her almost black hair, dark eyes and slim figure. She was so nice, she hadn't run when I had told her about my past, (and my present, and possibly my future) I don't even know why I told her, I had barely known her even one whole day, yet I spilt out most of my secrets, well I did lie to her a little bit, about, well, never mind. She knew everything else, well most of it, but that one little detail will have had her off to the police faster than you could say 'Bob's your uncle', no she didn't need to know that… but it made me think. She was a famous pop-star, she could have who she wanted, why would she love me??

I looked at her on the TV; she really was a spectacular actress. The cocky I-don't-care attitude Alex had was just an act, where really Mikayla was a lot nicer she was actually quite shy.

Oh, yeah, Sky has just unfrozen, I can change channel. I flicked through the channels; not really paying attention, when one caught my eye. It was 'Access Hollywood' and there was a big picture of Mikayla, the presenter, was saying,

'_Lovable child star Mikayla Gomez is not quite so innocent. The role model to thousands of children all over the world, was pictured_

_here, leaving a nightclub in downtown LA. The supposed nightclub, 'Liquid' is an over 21s club, which has been in the news recently,_

_with allegations of drug dealing. The star was seen by a relative onlooker who said__**, "you could tell who it was, and you could also**_

_**tell you she was with"**__' the picture changed, and I gulped, it was me with Mikayla, not that I needed a picture of me on TV, I listened_

_as the presenter continued, 'the girl pictured here is Harri Taylor, known for her wild ways, is she set to lead Mikayla astray, or_

_are we looking at the new A** Winehouse, I certainly hope not'_

It then moved onto a story about how well LA Galaxy were doing in the league, so I turned it off. Great. I already had the police keeping an eye on me. Having my picture plastered across TV, and my name said in the same paragraph as the words Drug Dealing, did not help my case. Shit. I wonder what Mikayla is thinking right now, or what trouble she is getting in, when I dropped her home last night, I didn't even realise the time. I then got a text from her saying that she was grounded. Perhaps I should give her a call.

**Mikayla's POV**

So I was just sitting here in my room, watching TV. To my surprise I wasn't grounded, I was just in loads of trouble but anyway, back to the moment, where was I, yeah, I was watching TV, and Access Hollywood came on, and guess what, me and Harri made the top story. As if that wasn't bad enough, then my mother came upstairs and started going on about how I had let my fans and myself down, and then about how 'that girl' would bring me down, and why have I been hanging around with a druggie, and a bad influence. It was then that I pointed out that 'that girl' was the one who she had trusted to get me home the other night. When she realised this, she left in quite a hurry. Haha, I love winding my mum up, is it wrong to detest someone, but since I've become famous, she isn't acting like a mum, but more of a boss/manager.

Just as she left my phone rang, a smile spread across my face as I realised who it was, I quickly answered,

"Hey" I swear I was grinning like a loony,

"Heya," came the voice from the other end,

"So, Harri, why are you calling"? I asked, she never called me, although we had only known each other three days so, I guess that doesn't really count…

"I just saw Access Hollywood"

"Oh, well"

"Well, I was wandering how you are"?

"I'm fine, I should be used to it, but what about you"? I asked, she wasn't used to being in the public eye…

"I'm a big girl, I can take care if myself, now, your missing the big question here" she said, I swear I could hear her smiling into the phone, well that doesn't make sense…

"What is the big question"? I asked, what the hell was she on about, I was intrigued, the earlier warning from Dallas had slipped my mind, I felt as comfortable with this girl as I did with Mitchie, so… OK, so it was Sunday, she had saved me on the Friday, taken me clubbing on the Saturday and now, she was calling me asking me about the big question…

"Do you, want to come out with me next Friday night, as my girlfriend, for real this time"?

"Yes" I said, without even having to think, "Yes, that would be brilliant"

"Cool" was the reply,

"So, where are we going,"?

"Somewhere nice, I promise, let it be a surprise, now sorry babes, but I gotta go, some cops are hammering at my front door,"

"What"?! I think I'm about to have a major freak out, cops, what had she done?

"Joking Mickey, but I do have to go, my tea's burning, 'coz I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby" she sang down the phone, and let me just say, she has a wonderful singing voice…

"OK, bye Harri" I said, hanging up, that girl is gonna give me a god damn heart attack…

Time sped by, and before I knew it, it was Friday, and the night of my date with Harri, and despite several warnings from Dallas, I assured her that it was fine… the story in Access Hollywood was over, they had moved onto something about Paris Hilton… I had had a phone call from Mitchie, and I explained to her what Dallas had asked me to do, and then I said that Harri had walked me home, I didn't want to tell her the rest over the phone, I never know who might be listening

So I got dressed, I put on a pair of purple skinny jeans, a lilac Tee, and a black cardigan, with some black converses, I straightened my hair so that it was dead straight, and applied some mascara and lip gloss, and then I went downstairs and waited for the doorbell. My mother had gone out, so luckily, she wouldn't be able to stop me; she hadn't liked Harri since the news report, not that she knew her anyway.

'Ring, Ring' the doorbell rang, and I ran to the door, only too see Harri wearing a pair of red skinnies, a white T-shirt, a black waistcoat, and she also had on her trademark leather jacket. I looked down and saw that she was wearing a pair of red white and black Nike high tops.

"Are you ready ma'am" she said, putting on a posh British accent, which wasn't too hard, considering she was British…

"Why, yes I am darling" I said, putting on an equally posh british accent, although it wasn't as good, what, I'm American.

She took my hand and walked me down my garden path and out onto the main road, well, out onto the street, and I saw, a motorbike? Harri went and sat on the motorbike, and turned around and grabbed a black helmet, it was a proper one, not the ones that just cover the top and back of your skull, like the normal American ones, but the proper English ones, that cover your whole face.

"Come on then" she said, throwing the helmet at me, I grinned at her face, she was looking at me, waiting for me to put it on, so I lifted it up to my head, and tried to pull it on, to no avail.

"I cant get it on" I said, frowning at her as she started laughing at me, but she got of the motorbike, and walking up to me, she took the helmet out of my hand and placed it so that it was just resting on my head, then she leant down, and kissed my lips quickly, and then she pushed the helmet down, but it wouldn't go all the way on, so she just banged her fist on it, I think, I couldn't see… she then lifted the black tinted visor up so she could see my face, and I pouted at her,

"Very cute, was her only reply as she put her hand onto my back and pushed me towards the bike, she then proceeded to climb on, and she looked at me. I pushed down the nerves at the thought of getting onto the bike, and climbed onto the bike behind Harri, she then pulled another helmet off the front of the bike that was identical to mine, she pulled it onto her head, and turning around again, she pushed my visor down, and I heard her say, "Are you ready"?

"Yes" I said, and she turned around, and so I put my legs up onto the pegs, and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her foot of the ground, she turned the handle, the engine roared, and we moved slowly off down the road… when we reached Avenue St we moved turned left, which led to the main highway that went straight parallel to the ocean. When we reached the main highway, Harri turned the bike left right, and then she I don't know how bikes work, but it started moving faster. I could feel the power I was sitting on, and I suddenly felt quite nervous, I was on a piece of machinery that could kill me, and I was with a girl who I barely knew anything about, and who had a dangerous past… instead of freaking, I wrapped my arms tighter around Harri's waist and shifted to I was pressing into her back, I put my head to the right and looked out across the sea. The sun was starting to set, and so the sea and the sky was a burnt orange colour. It really was beautiful.

We carried on down the road for about 20 minutes, and the Harri turned off down into a little road, and then up a hill. When we reached the top she stopped the bike and turned it off, climbing off, she removed her helmet, and then helped me to pull mine off.

"Well," I said, "Where are we"?

"Wait and see," she said with a cute little smile, go I think I just melted, and she turned me around and then I felt her hands cover my eyes, and then I felt her moving me forward around a little bush I remember seeing when we parked.

"When can I open my eyes"? I asked, laughing a little, "This isn't where you grab a knife, to throttle me to death is it"? I joked, I swear I just felt her stiffen, but she laughed along with me and replied with a simple 'no'

I then felt her moving up, and then she whispered into my ear, "Alright, you can open your eyes" and then she moved her hands away… I gasped. We was on the top of a grassy hill, there was a giant oak tree at the summit, and underneath, at the roots, there was a white and red cloth, with an old picnic basket, there was candles and plates and knives and forks, it looked out over the sea and the sunset, it really was the most romantic thing ever,

"What is all this"? I gasped, as I turned around, only to see her produce two bottles of Smirnoff Ice, and then a single red rose, which she placed in my hand.

"Well, in England, guys do this to impress girls, so I thought, maybe I'd give it a try," she gave me a grin and took a step towards me, closing the distance between us, I felt her hips pushing into mine, and then she whispered in my ear, "Is it working"?

I whispered back in hopefully, what was a sexy voice, "Maybe, ask me in half an hour," she stepped back and went over to the mat, and sat down on it, leaning up against the tree, of which the circumference of the trunk must have been about ten metres. I went over and sat to the right of her, so I was sitting near her, but so I could still see out over the sunset.

Harri opened the bottles of Smirnoff Ice and hands me one, I have only drunk alcohol a couple of times, but I'm sure one Smirnoff isn't going to hurt so I take it and take a swig. Harri then opens the picnic basket, and pulls out some matches and light the candles, and then she brings out some little sandwiches, chicken satays, scotch eggs, bowls of crisps and mini sausages, which we tuck into… when we have finished she produces some crème Brule and some spoons, which I take and start to eat. When we finish, the sun is almost down over the sea, only a little bit of it is still visible. Harri then moves and lays down, her head resting up against the tree. I don't know why, but I move and I put my head on her shoulder and drape my arm over her stomach. Her arm comes up around my shoulder and I feel safe, any doubt I had of her previously left my mind. Gone were the warnings of Dallas, the bartender and others, I didn't care, I was with her, and I was happy…

"So," her one word broke the comfortable silence between us, "earlier, you asked me to ask you later, so did you enjoy tonight"?

"I did" I reply, wandering where she is going with this,

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend"? She asks casually, I raise my head of her shoulder and I look at her,

"Yes" is my only reply, I feel her shifting under me as I put my head back on her shoulder and she sits up against the tree, and I do too, leaning against her.

"Well, that's good, coz I want to be your girlfriend" she says looking at me. I look at her lips, and her gaze flits from my lips and my eyes, and then she leans forwards, and our lips meet, she goes to pull away, but I move my hands so they are cupping her face, I then open my mouth to deepen the kiss, and I can feel how badly she wants this, how badly I want it. I swear the ground moved as I felt her tongue move into my mouth and rub my own tongue. She started to kiss me more passionately, and she shifts me so I am leaning backwards onto the ground and she moved so that she is laying on me partially, not straddling, but so out chests are pressed together. All he while this is happening, I find the courage to move my own tongue into her mouth, I think all my dreams are coming true… it ends all too soon as she pulls away…

"Whats the matter"? I ask,

"I cant, if we carry on, I will want to go further, and you cant, I don't want you too"

"Oh" I say, what can I say, I'm disappointed, but I also am happy because I know that she respects me. I look at her as she leans against the tree; my grin gets wider as she smiles back…

"But, if it's any consolation, you are a fantastic kisser" she says,

"So are you"

"I've had plenty of practice, men and women, and now celebrities, but," she looks down at her watch, "We should go, I've got to go to work tomorrow" I silently agree, I nod and stand up, but then, once she stood up, I hugged her, my hands wrapped around her neck, and I feel her arms wrap around my neck, "Hey, Mickey, whats up"?

"Nothing, I just don't want to leave,"

"I tell you what, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow, but if your mum find out about this, she'll probably kill me, so lets get back" we let go of each other, and she helped me put the helmet back on, and before I knew it, we were pulling up outside my house, I took the helmet, and went to give it back to her, but she shook her head, "Keep it, you'll need it tomorrow night, see ya later baby" and with that she was gone… walking back into my house, I realised how lucky I was that I had friends who cared about me, and a loving family, she had noone. I was elated, I had a great girlfriend, and a great best friend. The thought of Mitchie put me on an even bigger high, thinking about it, she would be home next week, her tour ends next Wednesday, and then I can tell her about what has happened in the past week. I just cant wait… I missed my Mitchie… shrugging this thought away, I slipped into my pyjamas and climbed into bed…

**OK, so I'm not very happy with this chapter, it seems a bit boring… but anyway, on a worse note, did anybody in the UK watch X factor tonight, anyone else really annoyed over the fact that Laura and Ruth were in the bottom two, even worse that Louis voted Laura out… they were both brilliant tonight… but that just shows how bad the UK is, wouldn't know talent if it hit us in the nose… actually I take that back, we voted for the one and only, LEONA LEWIS, bets talent show winner ever, broke records here and in America!!!**

Please Review, I need your reviews to keep me motivated, and I will probably update 'Our time is here' in the week…

**R and R, - and maybe I will tell you my actual name!!!**

**T… ox**

**P.S 3505 words WOW!!**


	6. Lunch Anyone?

**OK, sorry to those who thought this chapter was last time a update, I updated the wrong story, apologies… I was writing this at the same time…(I wrote this apology last) but yeah.**

**This is a new chapter… so read it, review it, and tell me what you think…**

**Chapter 6**

**Harri's POV…**

I walked into work the next morning, still on a high about the previous night… god Mikayla is a good kisser, her lips were soft, and her tongue was just, wow… sorry I got caught up in my thoughts… I'm so glad that Mickey had a good time last night…

As I walked into my office, I turned the lights on and walked over to my desk… it was just as I had left it on Wednesday. I usually have the weekend off, but I had to work this weekend, so I had Wednesday evening and Thursday and Friday off… I had just sat down at my desk and picked up the newest assignment… I get assignments from families and then I do some designs, then I have to go to the houses and decorate the rooms, although, If anybody finds out about my secret, then my career is over… as well as my relationship with Mikayla, and my life.

Anyway, getting sidetracked, just as I had picked up my assignment, Jo walked in, yes the girl I had cheated on with Dallas, and Mike my co-worker followed her…

"So, Harri, I saw you on Access Hollywood on Friday, is that your new girlfriend"? Teased Mike, dragging out the word girlfriend.

"Maybe"? I laughed at his puppy dog expression, he was just dying for me to spill the beans, but he would probably just go and sell it to the papers, don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, but he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut…

"Yes, tell all Harri" said Jo in a sarcastic tone… she's been hitting on me ever since the kiss six months ago, and she used to be a real laugh, and I'd be up for it any day, but then her best friend Toni died, (yes the other girl I cheated on Dallas with) and she turned really evil, bitch like really… anybody I saw, as in like date, she scared them off, by telling them about my past, but with Mikayla she couldn't do that, as Mikayla already knew about my past…

"I'd rather not, after all, my private life is my private life, and none of your business, but I will say this, I really like her" this provoked a childish laugh from Mike, and he looked at me eagerly,

"Oh, yes, what's…"

"Out" I shouted, laughing, pointing to the door, and he walked out laughing, looking back at me with kissy eyes, and then Jo left giving me right evils before she left, her clipboard in hand as she walked out.

I really couldn't understand her, one minute she's coming onto me and the next minute she was hating me, although I think she was just jealous, although, nobody can dispute her hotness. She was 21 years old, and she was slim, with large boobs and bleached blonde hair. She had green eyes and a fit body. She had lips I would love to kiss, wait, in fact I did… but she was my type, although, did I really have a type, not according to many people, I just slept with anything that moved, and had boobs, but hey, that's just me…

I picked up the assignment and flicked through it, great, this should be fun…

**Mikayla's POV**

I had just spent another day filming WOWP. Thankfully no one said anything about the report on Access Hollywood. I'm not sure why, but I'm grateful… I cant wait until Friday, only four days to wait, until I see Harri again… I wonder what my mum and Mitchie will say when they find out… great, this should be fun… well, its now lunchtime, so I better go home and get some of my schoolwork done… I guess I will have to wait for my driver, my mum isn't here to pick me up, she has to work… again.

I stood outside the studio waiting for my car to turn up, when I heard a noise, I turned around to look, and I saw a motorbike approach, it stopped in front of me and the rider pulled their helmet off, I was met with blue eyes, brown hair, and a magnificent pearly white smile.

"Harri"! I screamed, and I went and jumped on her, despite the fact that anybody could see and I was acting like a three year old, but I don't care, "What are you doing here"? I asked, when I released her,

"Well, its my lunchtime, so I figured you might need a ride, and I also thought, seeing as it is lunchtime, maybe we should go and get some food" she grinned at me and held out the other helmet, "What do ya say"?

Instead of saying anything, I took the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind her, she was wearing an outfit like one of the girls in the Girls Aloud Music video for 'Wake Me Up' with leather skinny jeans and white boots, with a white shirt and a black leather jacket, that left about two inches of back and abdomen, and the leather jacket had three quarter sleeves and she had pink accessories…

We turned up the road into the main high street. The street was crowded with yellow cabs, and I grinned to myself as Harri expertly weaved her bike through the cars, we then pulled up outside a star bucks, and I grabbed a table outside in the sun. We left our helmets on her bike, and soon Harri came back with two chocolate Frapaccuino's and two ham and cheese panini's. Luckily it was so busy on the street nobody stopped or recognised me, which I was thankful about.

We spent the next half hour chatting about random things, but then Harri announced she had to drop me off and get back to work in 20 minutes, so we climbed aboard the bike and Harri took me home. I loved being on the bike, it was so exhilarating, it just felt awesome, it felt like it was me against the world, and nobody could hurt me while I was with Harri.

When we stopped I took the helmet off, as did Harri, and I leaned in and kissed her, "Do you want to come in for a minute"? I asked breaking the kiss…

"Alright then" she breathed, and we walked to the front door, fiddling with the key I opened the door, Harri behind me kissing my neck her arms around my neck… as we walked in, I closed the door. I heard the TV, and thought nothing of it, mum often left the TV on, it wasn't until I heard glasses in the kitchen move around…

a figure rounded the corner and it squealed, "Mickey" I was then enveloped in a hug, to which I returned,

"I missed you too Mitchie" I grinned…

MTMGMTMGMTMGMTMGMTMGMTMGMTMGMTMG

**OK, so how was that, it was short, but hey Mitchie's back… and now the drama will begin… what's Harri's big secret, no-one knows, except for me, but I'm not gonna tell you until I update, in which case, I need reviews to!!!**

**X T X**


	7. This Is A Suprise?

**Thank you, to my reviewers, although I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, even though I know that the last chapter wasn't very good… but on a lighter note, Mitchie's back…**

Will Sparks Fly? Will secrets come out? Will Mitchie and Harri work it out?

Chapter 7 – this is a surprise??

Mitchie's POV

OK, this is awkward. I got back from tour a couple of hours ago and I came over to Mikayla's to talk to her and catch up, and I see her walks in with a girl, and lets just say, that the other girl was being over friendly… but, anyhow, as soon as I saw Mikayla, my heart skipped a beat, and I ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug, breathing in her familiar vanilla (Hey that rhymes) perfume.

When I released her, I looked the other girl up and down, she was pretty, but she had shifty eyes, gorgeous blue eyes, what the hell? Why am I even thinking that? she was wearing a Girls Aloud outfit and holding a motorbike helmet, she was attractive, with a really good figure, but never mind that, who the hell was she??

Sensing the tension in the room Mikayla breaks the silence, "Mitchie, this is Harri, my girlfriend," she said, motioning to the girl, who stepped forward, obviously her name was Harri. OK, I definitely ".G…Girlfriend" I somehow managed to get out,

"Yes, I think I need to talk to you" she said, wasn't expecting that, girlfriend, since when was Mikayla gay, OK, so the whole world knew that I was gay, but Mikayla… this statement made my heart stop, I was going to come back and tell her how I felt, but as I saw Harri wrap her arms around Mikayla and whisper something in her ear, and heard her laughter, I knew I couldn't tell her that I loved her, I didn't want to break her happiness.

"Um, I'll just go then," said Harri,

"No," I said stepping forwards and grabbing her collar I pulled her towards the sofa and then pushed her down, standing in front of her, I motion for Mikayla to come over, "Sit" I say to her, as though she's a stray dog,

"Um, Mitchie, what are you doing"?

"I want to hear all about this, and why haven't I heard about this before"?

"It happened while you were away, and I wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone" she said, going red,

"Oh, how long,"

"Two weeks now" she replied, unable to look me in the eye, I looked over at Harri, she was sitting there, looking at me, probably wondering why the hell I had sat her there,

"Can I go"? she asked, "I need to get back to work,"

"Yes, I'll see you out," I said, I wanted to talk to her alone, as she stood up something fell out of her pocket, but I didn't say anything, and as we reached the front door I said, "Look, sorry, this is a big shock for me, but she is obviously happy with you, so don't break her heart, or I'll break your legs" I hissed,

"Don't worry, I understand that you are just looking gout for her, but I have no intention of breaking her heart," when she said this, my first though was, smooth talking cow, stealing my Mikayla from me, "I tell you what, why don't you and Mikayla come round to my place later, for dinner, and we can get to know each other, I know how close you both her, and I don't want you to hate me, so, yeah… say 7 ish" and with that he grinned at me and pulled her helmet on, turning around, I found my eyes drawn to her arse… WTF?! She's my best friends girlfriend… closing the door I turned around to see Mikayla standing behind me,

"Hey" I said, "So, are we going to go to her's tonight"?

"Yep, listen, Mitchie, she's had some problems, but she's not a bad kid, just get to know her, please, for me" she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I relented, telling her I would go, she went through to the kitchen to get a drink, and I went back to the couch to see what Harri had dropped, I picked up a packet of cigarettes, opening them, I saw three cigarettes and a plastic bag, taking it out, I looked at it, it was a bag of cocaine, I may be famous, but I know what coke looked like. Putting the bag back into the box, I put it in my bag that I had left on the chair, would return them later…

when Mikayla came back through, we spent a few hours talking about the tour…

MGMTMGMTMGMTMGMTMGMT

7 o clock came quite fast and the next thing I know we are pulling up outside a block of apartments I Mikayla's car. As we entered the building I followed Mikayla to the lifts and watched her press the button to the top floor, she turned to me…

"Listen, Mitchie, thank you for coming, I know you didn't exactly find out in the best way, but, I want you both to get along…"

"OK, I will try," I said even though your girlfriend is a little druggie,

Arriving at the top of the building, we climbed out the lift and up to Harri's front door. As she opened the door I said hi, and the stepped inside as Harri and Mikayla greeted each other… I looked around her apartment, and lets just say it wasn't at all what I expected… it was really nice, posh even… for a druggie anyway…

"OK, she said, "pizzas will be done in about half hour, so feel free to put the TV music channels on and turn up loud, and then we'll start the movie and stuff,"

"Sure" I said, walking over to the TV and picking up the remote, settling on a channel I grinned as N-Dubz 'strong again' blasted through the speakers, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all…

An hour later we were all sitting on the sofa eating pizza, and Harri was in the middle of telling us a story about a prank she had pulled on her teachers on her last day of school, involving a bunch of her posse, and a large popcorn machine… me and Mikayla were laughing our heads off… as Harri put a DVD on, I looked over at Mikayla, the look on her face made it obvious… she was smitten. Over the course of the night I had put Harri's little parcel on her table and left it at that, everyone has bad habits…

As we left that night I looked over as Mikayla said my name, "Do you approve Mitchie"? She asked nervously,

I thought about it for a second. "I do" and I really did, Harri wasn't that bad… she was actually very nice. And she was very hot…

OK, so that's chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it… I'm loosing this story, I need reviews to keep me motivated to finish it…


	8. Birthday Plans!

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately... I have been so busy, and to tell you the truth I completely forgot about this story... but hey, you know, I'm back now, and I promise I will try not to keep it so long next time. **

**I redid chapter 7 and made it longer so you should really read that before you read this chapter... but, I'm going to warn you now, this chapter skips forwards about a month.**

**Mikayla's POV**

It has now been 3 days since I last saw Harri, aka, my fabulous girlfriend... I think im completely and utterly in love with her. The only people that know about us are Mitchie, Dallas and a few people from the bars, well, everyone in the clubs knew, but they didn't care. They wouldn't tell the paparazzi, as long as they go t the alcohol, then there wouldn't be a problem.

I was going to tell my mum about us, but something stopped me and I don't know what. She isn't homophobic or anything, she doesn't have a problem with Mitchie being gay, but for some reason, when it comes to telling the person you love most of all in the world that the apple of their eye is in love with another woman, then that doesn't exactly make the best way of getting on their best side, especially when you want a car for your 18th birthday.

Harri is doing great, she is doing fantastic at work, nearly the top of her game, 19 years old and I loved her, however, the police had been sneaking about again, something to do with the murder of Toni, that girl that Harri had supposedly had something to do with the murder off... which she hadn't... but, I'm just on my way to the studios to film Wizards of Waverly Place, to be honest, I'm surprised that no-one has found out about our relationship yet. I want them too because I'm fed up of hiding, but I don't, because what if my career is ruined, although it worked for Sam and Lindsay... why not me and Harri...?

**Mitchie's POV**

I got in the elevator, and pressed the button so that it would take me straight up to Harri's apartment, I had my notepad under my arm, and I stared at the little light as they blinked, signalling that we had gone up another floor height. Harri was working at home today, she had to design a new bedroom layout for a wealthy client of the company. So she had agreed I could meet her at her place for lunch so we could discuss Mikayla's surprise 18th birthday party... it had been an idea that we had both come up with before we went clubbing the week before, let me tell you, Mikayla takes an age to get ready, that was of course after I had to literally drag Harri out of the room so that Mickey could get dressed without being drooled over.

Its weird, but I think I'm getting over Mikayla, I was upset when I found out she was dating, let alone dating another girl, but now that I had met Harri, she was a great girl, a great girl who had partying issues... last time we went clubbing she was meant to be looking after us, we had to look after her... ha-ha, it was a good night though.

The elevator slowly can to a stop, the door opening I stepped out into the foyer, and there was only one room on the top floor, Harri's. I stepped up to the door and knocked. I heard the sounds of a chair scraping against the floor, and then a bang, and then an 'Oh, Shit', I suppressed a laugh, trying to hold it in but failed miserably. The door opened and I could see a rather annoyed looking Harri standing at the door,

"Oh, hey Mitchie, come in"

"You alright"? I asked, looking at her as I walked into the room, it was strange, when they had first started dating, I had willed for Harri to do something wrong, so that Mikayla would break up with her, and she could be mine. But now that was the last thing I wanted, Mikayla is so happy when she is with Harri, and what was even better, was the fact that it has made me and Mitchie even closer.

"Yeah," she said, sounding rather tired, she looked normal, but her eyes were rather tired,

"You just seem a bit..." I didn't know how to continue,

"Yeah, sorry, I knew you were coming, but I thought it was the police again, they are still investigating Toni's murder, and I'm still in the frame, even though I didn't do anything and this new design I need isn't really going well" she said, closing the door and bounding up the stairs to the kitchen, getting out a bottle of diet coke, and two glasses, she motioned to me, 'do you want one', I nodded, and then caught site of her designs on the kitchen table,

"Are these your designs"? I asked,

"Yeah, it's a bedroom for a very posh client, who's child is about to turn 7" she stood looking over my shoulder, she was a bit taller than me, and Mikayla who was taller than me, Harri was taller than her.

"So, shall we get organised then, Mikayla's party" she said, perking up all of a sudden at the mention of Mikayla's name.

"Yes, so where shall we have it"? She asked, we could hire out a hall, but then the paps could gate crash, and yeah, it may be a disaster, what about a private room in a hotel"?

"What about here" she suggested, looking around the room, "Well, it's certainly big enough, I've had a few wild parties thrown here"

"Are you sure," I asked, genuinely shocked that she even offered, when she nodded I continued, "but, that may mean that people will find out about your relationships"

"I don't care, I love her, and I want everyone to know how I feel" I grinned at her, I don't think she's ever said that out loud before, "you can invite her friends, and help her get sorted without being too honest, and I'll get the alcohol, the food, the other drinks, etc, and then before the party, you can come over in the morning while she's filming WOWP, we can set up the decorations etc, it's gonna be awesome, we can split the profits right down the middle,"

"Yes, I love this idea; we can invite Joe, Nick and Kevin, Miley, Emily Osment, Moises Arias, Jake T Austin, David Henrie, Jennifer Stone, everyone from Disney... Mickey gets on well with everyone, I can even get my sister to help, if that's OK, I mean, you aren't exactly on best terms," I had been told about Dallas and Harri's relationship. I was fine with it, but I didn't know whether Dallas would want to see her again,

"No, I can deal with that, but can your sister...?" there was silence, "anyway, I can get free alcohol, my mate Frankie owes me"

"Fantastic" I said, grinning as I crossed off the things we had already organised in my already written list on my notepad...

**1 week later  
**Harri's POV

I don't know how I managed to keep this whole surprise birthday a secret from Mikayla, she was at work, on her birthday poor thing, I hope that the cast don't give away the surprise, after all the work we had put in, it would be awful if the surprise was too be spoilt. The doorbell interrupted my thoughts, and I put down the balloons and banners and streamers I had been sorting out. I went up to the door, looking at my watch, Mitchie was dead on time, I opened the door, to see Mitchie and an awkward looking Dallas, the minute she saw me a look of anger took over her face, and before I could react, she had slapped me round the face,

"Well, I think I deserved that" I said, "nice to see you again Dallas,"

Her face relaxed, "hey, sorry about that, but, I had too, let's just start again, hey I'm Dallas"

"Harri" I said, shaking her hand, "now, lets get started, we have a lot to do before 7 o Clock, we have 8 hours people, and you still need to go and get Mickey,"

I was in the kitchen, kitchen, grabbing drinks for the three off us, I rounded the corner, I saw Mitchie on a chair pinning balloons to the wall, and Dallas was pinning a banner up on the door, I looked at my watch as I handed Dallas and Mitchie their drinks, "hey, guys, it's been an 2 hours, drink up. Frankie should be here in 5, with the crates of alcohol, and the DJ system, I can set it up over there, it shouldn't take me too long, while I'm doing that, you can sort out the alcohol and put it into the bins on the balcony, and then fill it with ice from the freezer, you can put the other drinks in the fridge,"

'_Just Dance,_

_Gonna be OK_

_Dad a doo doo just dance_

_Spin that record babe_

_Just Dance'_

I answered my phone, it was Frankie, I agreed to meet her downstairs in a few seconds, and then I hung up... "I'm going to go downstairs and help Frankie bring the equipment upstairs... when I reached downstairs I came found her waiting for me at the lift entrance, she had loaded it all onto a large trailer, like the kind a quad-bike would pull, I helped her pull it into the elevator, and pressed the button so I could go upstairs.

"You cut your hair," I said, her once long auburn hair had been replaced by Rihanna length hair, and she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt with a waistcoat, exactly what I was planning on wearing tonight. I had slept with her once, because I was drunk and I had wanted too, but also because she had wanted it just as much as I had.

"Yeah, I decided, what with work and everything, it was easier to have it short" Frankie was a member of the LAPD, and when I had been arrested, she had done everything in her power to help me because I was a good friend, well, that, and I turned on the charm big time.

"It suits you," I said giving her the eye over, but remembering that it was going to be Mikayla's party in a matter of hours, and we still had a lot to do, so I grabbed the back of the trailer, and me and Frankie pushed it into the lift.

As we arrived on the top floor, I saw that Mitchie and Dallas were waiting for us, and helped us to pull the trailer into the living room, unpacking the large boxes of equipment and speaker, I dragged them over to the corner of the room, and proceeded to set them up, while Mitchie and Dallas put the drinks in the bins on the balcony. I shouted goodbye to Frankie, as she had to go to work, and I dragged the large speakers over to the equipment,

"Dallas, do you think you could help me attach these wires to the mixer, I need someone to hold the wires in place while I fix them in, the last dude that used this has kinda broken them"?

"Sure," she gave the bottles to Mitchie and came jogging over, laying on her front, she lay next to me, as I lay in front of the back of the speakers, I watched as she moved her hand for a wire, and then held it up, questioning me on where to put it.

"Right here" I said indicating a little dent in the back of the speakers, "someone has pulled all the wires out of the speakers with no care at all, and that's why it's like this"

"How do you know where each wire goes"? She asked, "I mean, there is so many of them, I wouldn't have a clue"

"It's just like hotwiring a car, and believe me, I've had my juvy moments" she lay there for a minute, and then she burst out laughing, it only took a few seconds and I started laughing as well, which prompted Mitchie to come around the corner, her confused expression making us laugh all the more...

I knocked on the door of Mikayla's house, my helmet in one hand, and hers in another, I had decided to pick her up, seeing as I didn't really know anybody from Disney that much, Mitchie should be able to keep them in line,

The door opened and my Mikayla stood there, looking gorgeous I might add. I moved forwards and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling away and smiling,

"Harri," she cried jumping on me, wow, it had only been four days, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too babe" I said, giving her the helmet, I had told her that I would be picking her up, and we were going out for a meal with Mitchie, as she was her best friend and all. "hey, before we go to the restaurant, I need to go back to my place, I walked out and stupidly left my purse on the table"

"Why do you need your purse"? honestly, she was so dim sometimes,

"So I can pay for our meals" I laughed,

"No, I can't let you do that," she said, but I cupped her face and looked her in the eyes, "Mickey, it's your birthday, and I'm treating you" I said, kissing her again, before pulling back, and I grabbed her hand and walked over to the bike, it was no problem sneaking off unnoticed by her mother, she was at work.

The rest of the journey went quickly, my stomach churning with anticipation as we pulled up outside my apartment. We went up to the top floor in silence, my hand in hers saying all I needed to say.

Up at my front door, I unlocked it, and letting Mikayla go in, I turned on the light and...

"SURPRISE"!!

**Hope you enjoyed my long update, will try and update again very soon... Please REVIEW people...**


	9. How Could You Do This?

**Hey. I'm really sorry for my stupidly bad updating, but I've '**_**insert lame excuse here' **_**this chapter is dedicated to 'ItalyLover' or Desi, thanks for keeping me motivated, ha-ha.**

**OK, so at the end of the last chapter, Mikayla came into her surprise birthday party that Harri and Mitchie and Dallas had organised. Harri seems too good to be true, but will it last.**

**Chapter 9 – How Could You Do This?**

"SURPRISE" I nearly collapsed when I heard everyone call my name and start clapping and the lights came on. I smiled even more than I thought possible when I felt Mitchie slide her arms around me and hug me a happy birthday. That smile became even bigger when Harri stepped forwards and place a small but tender kiss on my lips, but to my relief, nobody thought anything off it. I guess Mitchie or Dallas had already briefed them.

"Happy Birthday babe" Harri whispered in my ear as she pushed me forwards to my guests. I was in a daze as I went around the room for the next hour and a half chatting to guests. I couldn't believe that this was really happening, that people loved me enough to drop their lives to be here, I mean, The Jonas Brothers where meant to be on tour, but they were here for my birthday.

"So, are you having a nice time" I heard as Mitchie approached me, her hand sliding into mine.

"Yes thank you. Mitchie, I really don't know how to thank you for all of this, I mean, its just so overwhelming" I said, the tears off happiness forming in my eyes,

"Hey hun, don't thank me, this was your girlfriends idea" she shouted, it was only now that I got a good look around Harri's apartment. There was a huge DJ platform, which was currently blaring out 'My Life Would Suck Without You' but Kelly Clarkson, there were disco lights all around the room, and I could see all my guests dancing around in the room, I could make out the Cheetah Girls, the Jonas Brothers, Moises Arias, Emily Osment, Mitchell Musso, Dallas, Trace Cyrus, Jason Dolley and Jason Earles, as well as David Henrie and Jake T Austin, but I couldn't see Harri anywhere, I didn't know where she was...

"Hey, Mitch, have you seen Harri anywhere"?

"Um, no, I haven't actually, last time I saw her she was in the kitchen getting another drink" she grinned, I smiled my thanks and turned around making my way to the kitchen, I looked out of the open door to the balcony and saw something that nearly broke my heart...

**Harri's POV**

I looked around the room and saw Mikayla dancing with Emily and Mitchie, and I was happy, happy that she was happy. I didn't really know anyone here, but that didn't stop me from drinking and getting to know people, who, were actually surprisingly nice to me, and they didn't seem to mind the fact that I was going out with one of their female best friends, and let me tell you, Jason Earles, is so much fun. Even though he knew I was gay, it didn't stop him from trying to flirt with me.

"So, you and Mikayla have been going out for two months now then" said Nick J, coming up to me,

"Yup, best two months of my life," I said, and I really meant it, I wasn't just saying it. She had changed me, well, I had stopped smoking drugs, and I wasn't sleeping with random people I picked up at the clubs, I didn't even go clubbing much anymore. I and Mikayla usually went to the cinema, or bowling, or just out for a meal. Funny isn't it, how one person can do so much.

I went over to the DJ, grabbing another few drinks on the way, and asked them to play a song for me, I went onto the dance floor where a lot of the guests were letting go and enjoying themselves, but who am I to argue, I usually do that myself.

The song I wanted started and I grabbed a random person off the dance floor and started to dance with them, I wasn't drunk, but I wasn't sober, I was a bit tipsy, and I kept knocking the drinks back.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)_

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I finished dancing, having just drunk like, nearly a whole bottle of Malibu to myself, I couldn't really see straight, but then again, I think everyone was a bit tipsy. The person I was dancing with led me out to the balcony to get some fresh air. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it, leaning over the balcony before going to sit in one of the recliner chairs. It was then that I realised who I was dancing with.

"You alright"? Miley asked, her eyes, or what I could make out where looking at me with worry,

"I'm fine thanks" I replied, taking a puff of my cigarette before throwing it over the edge of the balcony, the sun setting over the sea, and then the city dark and noisy below us.

"OK" she said, and the next thing I know she's straddling my lap, pushing her lips against mine, and the alcohol in me didn't want to push her off. My hands found her cute little butt, and her tongue found my mouth. She was a fantastic kisser, and she knew it. Her tongue practically pushed their way down my throat, mine finding my way into her mouth, and licking hers, I sat up, pushing myself into her, I was just about to suggest going to my room, when I heard a small cry, and my name being called with their voice breaking. Opening my eyes and pulling away from Miley, I looked over, and I saw Mikayla standing their watching.

Shit.

Ok, so I know that the Disney channel stars probably wouldn't get drunk like this, but it's my story... I DO like Miley, and I just needed to use someone to make an impact. But I do not dislike Miley, I do like her, and I wish everyone would just leave her alone.

The song is Shake It by Metro Station.

Please leave a review, you know you want to... =)


	10. I Know What I Have To Do

**Hey, sorry about the bad wait for this update. I deserve a slap... haha... but seriously, you can thank 'DemiLovato'sBFF' for this chapter, for taking the time to review every one of my stories, and also darkstormkrazer22. So enjoy this chapter...**

**And btw, I am meant to be revising for my biology GCSE, so if I fail, I'm blaming it on my reviewers who send me nice reviews and make me feel bad for not updating... so yeah! ENJOY!**

**  
Chapter 10**

**Harri's POV**

Shit

That was the first thing that went through my head as I saw Mikayla's eyes fill with tears and then run away, I pushed Miley off me, and ignoring her outburst, I ran through the dance floor only to see Mikayla grab Mitchie's hand and then run through the front door.

Instead of following my instincts and chasing after Mikayla, I sighed and headed back out onto the balcony, and watched as Mitchie looked up at me before getting into her car and drove Mikayla away from my house, and took my heart with her.

**Mitchie's POV**

As I got Mikayla home to my house and took her upstairs, I got her out some clean pyjamas and took in her tear stained face, and I felt my heart tighten, is it so bad to feel like I want to jump her right now, OK, probably. I sat down next to her and hugged her. She turned to face me, nestling her face into my neck, then she just sobbed into me.

I could feel her tears soaking my next and my shirt. But I didn't care, I moved back and lay down, and she moved and lay on me, and it took me a minute to realise what was happening, I mean, Mikayla was on me, but then I felt her lips on mine, I pulled away.

"Mikayla, what the hell"? She got up and looked at me sheepishly,

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she tried to reason,

"Don't worry, I get it, I'm comforting you, and you needed to feel safe, that was the only reason why, don't worry, I get it"

She smiled at me, and then promptly burst into tears again, causing my sister Dallas to walk into the room.

"What's up" she said, and then came and sat the other side of Mikayla, hugging her, her motherliness kicking in. "Please tell me that Harri didn't do this"

Mikayla looked down, and then I think that Dallas just hit the roof, I have never seen her looking so angry, and then the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. I walked down the corridor to the front door, wandering who it was.

Opening the door I came face to face with the girl who just broke my best friend's heart, and instead of just closing the door in her face I stepped outside, and glared at her.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to come here right now Harri" I growled, instead of hearing her side of the story,

"Whatever Mitchie, I just want to see Mikayla, so yeah" and with that she pushed past me and ran upstairs into my room, me closely on her heels, "Mikayla"?

"Sorry Mickey, she barged past me" I turned to see Dallas stand up and then stand in front of Mikayla, who at some point had also stood up.

"listen to me Harri, I let you get away with breaking my heart, because I was weak, but I'm not now, and I'll be damned if I let you get away with hurting Mikayla, this kid is like my sister, and I'm not going to stand by and let her act like I did when you cheated on me" Dallas then took a step towards Harri, and then raising her fist she punched Harri in the eye, "that was for me" she grinned, and then repeated the action, causing Harri to stumble backwards, "and that was for Mikayla" she grinned and then turned to me, "I think I'll just show Harri where the door is" and then she pushed Harri out the bedroom door and followed her down the stairs.

I looked around at Mikayla, and she was sitting on the bed, silent tears rolling down her face, I sighed and climbed onto the bed behind her, I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissing her forehead and told her to get some sleep.

**Mikayla's POV**

I woke up in bed with Mitchie, and I hoped to god that last night had just been a dream, but it all came flooding back. Great, I looked at my phone, to see I had one new message from my mum; I deleted it, and was met with a background of me and Harri.

I climbed out of bed and went downstairs and saw Dallas sitting at the table, I grabbed some of the pancakes off her, and poured some syrup on to them. "Hey Dallas, thank you for sticking up for me yesterday"

"That's alright Hun, are you OK now"? She looked at me concern in her eyes, and I thanked god that I had a big sister like her, ok so we're not actually related, but we nearly are, basically.

"Yeah, Dallas, I think I'm going to go see Harri today, I need to get my stuff, can you give me a ride,"?

"You ready for that"? I nodded, "OK, well, I'm waiting outside"

I smiled, typical Dallas, "Alright"

An hour later we showed up outside Harri's apartment, I thanked Dallas for the lift and taking a deep breath I stepped into the apartment and began the journey in the lift to the girl that broke my heart.

Reaching the door I stopped. I raised my hand to knock, but I hesitated. But then I raised my hand and knocked. I heard Harri walk to the door. She opened it and looked at me, shocked that I was there.

"Um, Mikayla, um, come in I guess"

"hey, I um, came for my stuff" I swallowed down the tears, I had fallen hard for this girl, and I really wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her. She looked like crap. She had black bags under her eyes, her cheeks and eyes were red, and her hair was tangled.

"yeah, do you wanna go collect it, while I go make myself look a bit presentable" she laughed slightly, and then winced, touching her swollen lip from where Dallas had punched her. I nodded and went around the apartment collecting up old clothes, pictures, my iPod... etc.

Half an hour later I was sat at the table two mugs of coffee in front of me, Harri came out and I gave it to her, she smiled and took a sip. "I suppose you want to know" she said, it was a statement not a question and I nodded.

"to tell you the truth, I don't evn know Mikayla, I could say I was drunk and I thought she was you, I could say it was the alcohol, or I could say she came onto me. I guess the truth is, I don't know, I don't know why I was so stupid to screw up with the only person I've ever loved, and I regret it all. I regret us being together in a way, because if we weren't together, then I would never have hurt you like I did last night, and I just want to apologise, ask for a second chance, even though I know thats going to be impossible, because I know that a person like me was lucky to get a person like you for even a minute. And so I thank you for that" she smiled through the tears that were pouring down her face, and I could tell she was sincere, she had said that she lies sometimes, but her eyes were always truthful, and they spoke the truth to me.

She turned around and I stood up, I could barely see her through the tears that were building up, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, my brain was telling me this was stupid, but my heart was telling me this was the right thing to do. I love her. "I forgive you"

A week later, Dallas stiull hadn't forgiven me for getting back together with Harri, but Mitchie seemed to accept that that was who I loved, I guess she knows what its like to love someone. I wonder who it is; maybe I should ask her sometime.

I went to meet Harri and Mitchie in the town, and saw them deep in talk. I grinned at the sight, I'm glad Mitchie could forgive Harri like I had,

"Morning gorgeous" I said,

"Morning" grinned Mitchie,

"I meant Harri"

"Oh,"

"But your gorgeous too Mitch" I smiled, I loved seeing her happy. And lately, she seemed to be sad a lot, ever since I got back with Harri. Jesus, I hope she doesn't have a crush on Harri. That would be a bit awkward.

Harri on her part, had been perfect the past week, she called me all the time, took me to lunch, worked hard to win back my trust. And I loved her for that. She was being silent now though. I wonder why, I asked her if she was ok, and she seemed to snap out of it. I grabbed her hand, and then I grabbed Mitchie's and we walked into the mall.

**Harri's POV**

Why didn't I see it before, the way Mitchie looks at Mikayla, the way Mikayla looks at Mitchie.

_Flashback_

"_You had better look after Mickey this time" Mitchie had said, and I smiled, it was only fair, she was looking out for her best friend._

"_Trust me I will. I love her"_

"_If you loved her like I do, then you would never have cheated on her in the first place" Mitchie had muttered._

"_What"?_

"_Nothing" Mitchie said maybe a little bit too quickly,_

"_You said you loved Mikayla,"_

"_Course I do, she's my best friend" Mitchie swallowed nervously,_

"_You're in love with her aren't you Mitch, and don't try to lie to me, I know you now, and you're like Dallas, I know when your lying"_

"_yes, OK, you got me, I love her, OK, I love her so much it hurts to be around her, it hurts to be near her, and it hurts to see her with you, but I also love her so much, I want her to be happy, and you make her happy, so just look after her Harri"_

_End flashback_

I was about to reply, when Mikayla came walking over to us, and Mitchie started acting like she hadn't said anything. While I was left running the words through my head once again. I watched the exchange between them, I saw how they acted together, and I knew what I had to do. And I also knew I had to come clean. To Mikayla, and the police.

**Ooh, please don't hate me. Yeah, so I made Mikayla get back with Harri so... and anyway, next chapter, I hope to get Mikayla and Mitchie together, sorta, I know where this stories going. And what does Harri come clean about? All will be revealed. I know how this stories gonna happen, and I hope to do it justice. Lets just say, we find out why Harri has such a bad reputation, and why she is so jumpy at times.**

**Haha, I'm being evil now. Well, my exams finish next week so expect an update then and I'll do a deal, if I get more that 7 reviews for this chapter, then ill update at the weekend, so get reviewing people.**


	11. The REAL Truth

**OK, so you have permission to slap me for not updating, and I have a few excuses, the first being I'm a lazy bum, and it has been the 'summer' holidays, so I have spent it watching my One Tree Hill box sets, and the quotation marks are just to express that summer in England isn't actually summer, it's more of a lukewarm rainy season, so, I've just been to the cinema and stuff, and have any off you seen The Proposal, I've now seen it twice, and another reason is I finally got my 16****th**** Birthday Present which is an iPhone!! Woooooo. But O2 screwed up my contract, so it took a few weeks to sort, but anyway, enjoy and review, because I don't know when you're going to get the next chapter, maybe the end of the month, as then I go back to school for my A-Levels.... HELP!**

**P.S this chapter is rated M because of violence, and I'm not sure of the real rating, but it's a bit dark. So, yeah... I'm gonna stop rambling now.**

**Chapter 11 – The REAL Truth**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Harri, you wanted to talk to me," I said, poking my head around her front door, to see two suitcases on the doorstep, "Harri"?

I see Harri sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, I take in her figure, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of Nike high tops in black green and white, and a baseball shirt, white with three quarter sleeves in black, there was a picture of Fall Out Boy on the front, and she had a green and grey addidas hoodie around her waist , I approached her, and as I sat next to her she jumped, "Sorry," I laughed, noticing her expression I stopped, it was so serious, her normally vibrant blue eyes were almost black, and something about this scared me, I mean, sure she had a reputation, but what had she done that had caused her to be like this?

"You came" she stated bluntly,

"Of course I did Harri, but what are the suitcases for, your scaring me, what's going on"?

"You know I told you about my past, that time on the beach" I nodded, "well, I wasn't entirely truthful,"

"Harri," I said, taking her hand, she pulled away from me and stood up, walking around to kneel next to me,

"Mikayla, just know, I love you, I do, and I never wanted it to happen I didn't, but I didn't really have another choice, I'm sorry" she cried, the tears building up,

"Harri, what have you done, your scaring me" I said, getting really scared by her reaction,

"It was me, Mikayla, you know I said that I was arrested for murder, but it wasn't me, I lied, I did it I killed her, it wasn't my choice, I was in deep Mikayla, I was over my head, I wed the dealer more money than I knew, and he asked me for a few favours for free drugs, but then he was asking me to do things other than what we had, um, agreed on," she gulped,

"You were sleeping with him for drugs" I stated, tears pouring down my face as I found out the truth about my girlfriend,

"I didn't have a choice" she replied as she got up of the floor in front of me and moved to sit opposite me, I nodded waiting for her to go on, "Then they asked me to go and shake this girls cage, as she owed them money, and I agreed as it was relieving my debt, at first it was notes on her windscreen, and then it was following her home, you know, innocent stuff, stealing her things, but then she hadn't been able to come up with the money. So I was told to, well, and I didn't want to, but they injected me, and I wasn't aware of myself, but I went to the club where she worked at. I slept with her that night, her and her best friend, although, my girlfriend wasn't too pleased when she found out," she smirked, almost as though she was enjoying this.

"Dallas" I stated, remembering what Dallas had told me,

"Yeah, she found out and hit the roof, she left me, but then the affair between me and this girl Toni, carried on for another two weeks, I had to get closer to her, I had to make her trust me, but what do you know, I fell for her in the mean time. I tried to cut my end of the deal, and I was gonna tell her everything, but they had said they would come after me, and if I didn't do it, they would, and they would do it slowly and painfully, so I didn't have a choice, I loved her too much to suffer,"

"You could have just run away" I said,

"No" she laughed, "you can't just run from these people, they find you, and then they twist everything, so you don't know what's up and what's down, so you can't even remember who you are, so no, I was a coward, I lured her away from work, and told her I was taking a shortcut across the old junkyard back to my flat, we were laughing, I was holding her hand, and for a minute we was a normal couple, but then she stopped and pulled me into a corner and pushed me up against a pile of old tyres. I flipped her around, and whilst kissing her, I pulled the gun out of my back pocket, and flicked the safety off, and aimed it at her head. She heard and pulled away from me, and then she saw the gun. She started crying, and she fell to her knees in front of me, pleading with me not to do it, told me she loved me, and at that moment, I thought, just for a second, that I could, that we could go. But then I realised, I did, and it would never stop, we would just be running, and she wasn't that sort of person. We would be caught, and then punished in the worst possible way, because you don't know what these people are capable off Mikayla." She paused, wiping her eye, "so I closed off everything, the sound of her voice, the rain that was now pouring around us, and the love I felt for her. And I smiled at her, calmly, and like a mad person, I just smiled, and lowered the gun at her, taking a step back, I pulled the trigger as the bullet found its way into her skull"

I stood up and backed away, this wasn't my Harri, my Harri was sweet, my Harri was kind hearted, my Harri didn't kill people, she just looked up from the spot on the table and I saw the tears, and I saw the pain, and the anger, and the fear. That was when I realised, my Harri had never existed, she had been hiding who she really was, hiding behind a lie.

"You lied to me Harri" I cried, watching as she nodded, and then she stood up, and cautiously made her way over to me, and as she stopped in front of me, she smiled, and for a second, I saw the Harri I had loved, that I did love, and in that instant I remembered the Harri she was to me, and I leaned up and kissed her, passion uniting us, and I never wanted it to end, "We could run Harri, nobody else would know what had happened that night," I cried, cupping her face,

"Oh Mikayla, that's not possible, because right now the police are on their way here," she grinned lightly,

"You told them," I cried,

"No, I left a note for Jo, telling her the truth, the guilt Harri, the guilt, it spreads throughout you, eating at your insides until you can't take it any longer. Jo loved Toni, and Toni loved Jo, and I stole that from them, and I stole you from Mitchie as well"

What, I stepped away from Harri, trying to comprehend what she had just said, Mitchie loved me? Did I love her?

"You can't come with me Mikayla, no matter how much I want you to, because you have a life here, you have people who love you, and I cant take it from you," she cried, her hands coming up to cup my face gently,

"But I love you" I sobbed,

"You think you do, but Mikayla, I see the way you look at Mitchie, and I've seen the way she looks at you, and I love you so much I want you to be happy, I'm in the way of everything. But don't you dare think that I don't care about you Mikayla, because I do,"

"But everything we've shared," I started, but Harri cut me off,

"Was based in a lie I had spun Mikayla, everything I had said, was to cover up my past, and no relationship can be built on a lie," she was being cruel to be kind, I saw it in her eyes, the regret appeared as soon as she had said that sentence, and in that instant I knew it was over, and then I heard the sirens...

Harri leapt back, and grabbed her backpack, leaving the suitcases, she kissed me, "I could have spent my life with you" she smiled, before leaping out of the door,

"WAIT" I shouted, as I saw the police pull up, "Get in the closet, I'll cover for you"

"Mikayla,"?

"Just do it," I said as I noticed the little sign on the elevator doors show that it was coming up, she smiled and then ran into the spare bedroom. I sat at the table, getting ready for the police to come in, I forced some tears, and then as the door opened I put my plan into action,

"Where's Harri" a man in a suit demanded, as he entered the apartment, the uniformed officers behind him, guns ready to shoot,

"She's gone," I cried watching as the guy signalled to the other officers to lower their weapons, "I loved her, and she's gone, she didn't even say goodbye, I only got here a few minutes ago, the guy downstairs said she had taken a cab a few minutes beforehand," I started the tears again, and the man in the suit came up to me,

"What's your name"? He asked me, softening at the sight of me crying,

"Mikayla Gomez," I replied, knowing that my fame would come into play here,

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry, for a minute there I was doubting you, but come on, let's get you out of here" seriously, how stupid was this guy? I nodded and allowed him to lead me out, looking back quickly, and then seeing Harri out of the corner of my eye I got into the elevator and allowed the detective to take me home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving home, Dallas and Mitchie jumped at me with questions, "Where's Harri"? What's going on, did Harri really murder someone? It's all over the news, are you OK? And at that moment I broke down, and I fell onto Mitchie,

"She left me Mitch, she's left me"

Dallas and Mitchie exchanged a look that said one thing. Sod Harri Fucking Taylor. Before turning their attentions back to the crying 17 year old in front of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, so that was chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it, and I think the next chapter shall be the last one, and then I MAY write a sequel if reviews demand it, *Hint Hint* but anyway, the real Harri Taylor came into play in this chapter, so, please review if you want to know what happens next, or not... it's up to you, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far ******

**P.S – My brother broke the Wii halfway through writing this, so if halfway through it sort of makes no sense for a sentence or two, it's because my muse got interrupted as I had to go help him fix it.**


	12. Unexpected Wounds

**Thanks to my reviewers, I was seriously wondering about updating this, due to, let's say lack of interest from my normal reviewers, like ZuZuLG, where are you girl, you haven't reviewed any Demi/Selena stories lately?? **

**But, this is the next chapter, I'm actually liking this story at the moment, but there are only a few chapters left, and 'louvatta' sorry, I like Harri as well, but all the Demi/Selena lovers wanted Demi/Selena, so, but if you like Harri, check out my story 'Shocks and Revelations' same character, slightly different personality and past, but same person really, well she is in my head. It's a One Tree Hill fic, but I love that show: D **

**This chapter is rated M, for violence, and something else, but I don't want to ruin it for you, so read and review.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own, Demi, selena or Disney, however, I do own the plot...**

**Chapter 12: The One Thing I Wish To Forget is Goodbye.**

Mikayla had been sitting around Mitchie's house for the past few days, and Dallas and Mitchie decided that she should go out and forget for one night at least, so at 7 o clock, Dallas came into the room, announcing that they were going clubbing. Mikayla was watching the news, where the story of Harriet Taylor was being shown for the hundredth time. Mitchie walked in and turned the TV off, agreeing with her sister, and so begrudgingly Mikayla got up and went off to the bathroom to shower.

Two hours later, Mitchie, Dallas and Mikayla walked into Liquid, which, on Dallas' part was not the best club to bring Mikayla to, as it had been where she had first met Harri. But Mikayla appreciated the attempt to cheer her up, and, after knocking back vodka shot, found herself start to relax and have fun.

"Thank you Mitch" Mikayla shouted above the noise in the club,

"That's OK, your my best friend Mikayla, and I hate to see you hurting, so let's go and dance," and before Mikayla could protest, Mitchie had dragged her out onto the dance floor towards Dallas, who was now dancing with an attractive blonde boy, or so Mikayla thought.

Several hours later, and a few drinks later, the three girls exited the club, and started walking up the hill, Mitchie calling a cab whilst on the way up, she had just hung up and was now joining in with the other two girl singing along to 'Party In The USA' by Miley Cyrus. When they bumped into someone.

"Harri" Mikayla stated with disbelief over the girl in front of her,

"Hey Mikayla" Harri started before Mikayla threw herself at the girl she loved, and kissed her passionately, causing Mitchie's heart to start aching.

"God I've missed you so much Harri," Mikayla whispered, "but you can't be here"

"I know, I just had to see you again, I'm leaving, I'm moving back to England, but I had to say goodbye properly,"

"Oh Harri, I don't want you to go, I love you" Mikayla whispered into her lovers ear, before being violently ripped back but a blonde,

"Jo" Harri shouted, cautiously moving towards the blonde who held the love of her life in her arms, "Let her go," Harri moved forwards another step, putting herself between Mitchie and Dallas, and Jo and a crying Mikayla,

"Another step Harri, and I will shoot her," Jo screamed, as she pulled a gun out from somewhere, and held it to Mikayla's head, at this Harri's, along with Mitchie and Dallas, blood ran cold, "Then you can know what it feels like, to lose the person you love most, and you can watch your lover here die, the same way you watched the love of my life die, would you enjoy that, the same way you enjoyed killing Toni"? Jo snarled, her left arm readjusting around Mikayla's neck, her right arm holding the gun,

"Please, Jo" Harri pleaded, taking another slight step towards the scared blonde. Harri, having been in the blonde's position before knew exactly what the blonde was feeling, she was scared, angry, and wondering what the hell she was doing this for,

"Another step Harri" Jo warned,

"It's me you want Jo, not Mikayla, so please, let her go back to these two behind me, and you can do what you want with me, but Mikayla doesn't deserve this," Harri pleaded, looking at the tears streaming around Mikayla's face, she could see her visibly shaking, and knew that if anything happened to her, Harri would never forgive herself.

Jo watched Harri intently, and then slowly released Mikayla, who ran into her girlfriends arms, shaking, and visibly petrified, which was understandable, it was only Harri who noticed Jo raise the gun, and pull the trigger.

Pushing her girlfriend out of the way, the bullet hit Harri in the stomach, the bang resounding in everyone's ears. The next bit happened in slow motion; two men grabbed Jo, forcing her to release the gun. Mikayla, Mitchie and Dallas quickly checked themselves, before looking at Harri, who hadn't moved.

Harri raised her hand to her stomach, and then looked down at the blood on it, before falling to the floor in slow motion. Mikayla rushed forwards as soon as Harri hit the ground, blood oozing from her stomach, Dallas quickly rushed forwards to put pressure on the wound, and Mitchie started calling the police and for an ambulance. Mikayla started stroking the hair from the sweat on Harri's increasingly pale forehead.

"Mikayla," Harri stuttered, coughing as blood appeared in her mouth, and she started shaking,

"I'm here baby, it's OK, the ambulance is on the way, you're going to be fine," Mikayla cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, as Harri's eyes started closing,

"Mikayla, you have to keep her talking," Dallas instructed, as she saw Harri's eyes close,

"Harri, look at me, right at me," Mikayla instructed, holding her girlfriends face carefully, Harri opened her eyes wearily,

"Tired" she said, coughing again,

"I know baby I know, but I need you to keep talking, please" she cried,

"The ambulance is on its way" Mitchie announce moving to kneel the other side of Mikayla. Looking down at her best friends girlfriend, Mitchie felt the tears escape, sure Harri had done some terrible things in the past, but, she didn't deserve this, she had changed, and now, watching her die in Mikayla's arms and not being able to help defeated her, so she opted to put her hand on Harri's shoulder, and keep her talking,

"Mitchie" Harri slurred, "Look after Mikayla," she grinned up at her girlfriend and her best friend, "I love you Mickey, look after yourself, and Dallas, I'm sorry, for everything" and then Harri's eyes closed, and her head lolled to the side.

"HARRI"! Mikayla screamed, and she got pushed backwards by Mitchie, as Dallas started giving the injured girl CPR, to no avail, after 5 minutes, there was no response, and Dallas had finally realised she was gone. Mitchie stood, holding her best friend back, as Mikayla strained to get to Harri. But when Dallas stepped back, Mikayla ran forwards, picking up her girlfriend lifeless head, on hand on Harri's stomach, as the rain started to pour around them, and one of the clubs started to play a song, evident in the silence, only interrupted by the sirens in the distance, and Mikayla's loud screams of pain, and she cradled Harri's lifeless body. Others looked on, not knowing what to do. Dallas stood, letting the rain wash away the blood of her ex-girlfriend, and Mitchie ran forwards, kneeling next to her broken best friend, hugging her, not knowing what to do to comfort her.

_Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left, Lord please_

_  
Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Hope you all liked this chapter, it wasn't easy killing Harri off, but I decided it was necessary, so that we get Mitchie and Mikayla together, but I hope you liked it, please review,**

**Also, the song at the end is 'Forgive Me' by Group 1 Crew, its a great song, I recommend you check it out... REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. The Aftermath

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates... I wasn't actually going to update because of lack of reviews, but I actually love this story, so I'm going to carry on regardless. But thank you to those of you who did review, 'ZuZuLG' and 'Music and Reading Lover'. This chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to get something up for those who are still l interested, and please, if you like the story, review. It takes like, 3 seconds to say I loved it, or I hated it... you know, c'mon guys, I'm snowed under with school work, and I'm doing this for you, so please review.**

**Chapter 13 – These four walls came down around us.**

When the paramedics arrived at the scene, Harriet Taylor was pronounced dead. There was nothing that could have been done to save her life, a doctor had later told Dallas when she was sitting in the hospital staring down at the blood on her hands. Silently crying as she felt as though not only had she let Harri down, but she had also let Mikayla down as well. She should have been able to save her. It was her job, she was meant to have been looking after them, she's the oldest, she's the big sister, she's supposed to be able to do these things.

Mitchie sat next to her sister, staring off into space. She felt guilty, as she knew nothing she could say or do would help Mikayla get over this, and that made her feel useless, it was her job to make her best friend feel better, to look after her, to be her light in dark times, but somehow, she knew a few words wasn't going to make this all go away. It was like a nightmare, and at any minute she was going to wake up, but she knew that this was the reality, and she was awake.

Mikayla herself had been sedated as she herself was borderline hysterical at the scene. She had refused to let go of Harri's body, even once she had been pronounced dead. In the end the paramedics had had to drag her away and in the end she had been sedated to calm her down.

_Didn't take long  
for the room to fill with dust,  
And these four walls  
came down around us_

Mitchie looked up at the sound of Mikayla's name from the TV. It was on CNN, and they were reporting the news of Harriet Taylor's - America's most wanted – death. The fact that an international celebrity had been at the scene had made it even more newsworthy.

"_Harriet Taylor, otherwise known as Harri, has been confirmed dead this evening. The girl, who was on the run from the police, due to the fact that she murdered a young girl as part of a hit-man case, has been missing since Tuesday afternoon. Police were called to the scene outside 'Liquid', a nightclub in LA, little after 11pm tonight, where onlookers had noticed a blonde with a gun, it has since been confirmed that this was Jo Jameson, who wanted revenge, as the girl Taylor murdered was Jameson's girlfriend at the time._

'_It was then realised that Disney starlets Mikayla Gomez and Mitchie Torres were on the scene, as well as Dallas Torres, Mitchie's older sister. According to onlookers, Jameson grabbed Mikayla, and after a huge row, Mikayla was released from Jameson's grasp. As Mikayla joined her friends, Jo aimed at Taylor, and shot her. She reportedly died in Mikayla's arms, with Dallas and Mitchie trying in vain to save her life. But answer this, would you try to save someone you didn't know that well, someone who was a convicted murderer? Or was there something we don't know about happening between the murderer and the young starlet, I guess time will tell"_

After that the story changed, and Mitchie jumped up, and stormed out of the corridor. Running outside, she stood and let the rain soak the blood from her hands. Mikayla had nearly died, Harri had saved her, and now they were making Harri out to be the bad guy. Mitchie just wanted to run to the paparazzi and tell them, Harri had saved Mikayla, not herself. But until Mikayla was ready she couldn't do a thing, and that scared her. Mikayla would have to live with this night for the rest of her life. She would feel guilty because Harri had died saving her life, how could someone ever get over that?

_It must've been something, sent me out of my head  
With the words so radical,  
Not what I meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

The rain carried on falling as Mitchie walked, she didn't even know where, there were cars driving along past her in the dark. She knew she wasn't that far away from the hospital, she could still see it, then her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, and without looking at who is was she answered. It was Dallas, asking where she was, as she was worried. Mitchie didn't want to upset her sister, so she started walking back towards the hospital. The rain still falling, although she was numb, she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was the grief over Harri's death, the love she was feeling for Mikayla, and the reality of the situation.

She couldn't remember when she first had feelings that weren't friendly towards her friend. It felt like she had had them forever. At first she ignored them, but it seemed as though they were getting stronger with every passing day. But with every day, as she watched Mikayla become more beautiful, more famous, and more popular, she knew she was out of Mikayla's lead, that she was only ever going to be Mikayla's best friend. And besides Mikayla was straight. At least, that's what she had thought, until she came home from her latest concert to find Mikayla's lips attached to another girls'. And at that moment her heart had broken in two.

Arriving back at the hospital, she saw Dallas standing outside in the rain, watching as the blood swirled around on the ground as it fell from her hands. Harri's blood. Upon seeing her sister, Dallas rushed forwards and enveloped her into a hug, and that's when they both broke down, the rain mingling with their tears. Tears for the death of someone they hadn't always liked, but grown to love. Tears for her best friend, their little sister for her loss.

_Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
And these four walls, were not strong enough  
It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what I meant_

A few hours later Mitchie woke up, hoping this was all a dream, but, as she opened her eyes, her head on Dallas' lap, and the white lights of the hospital blinding her, she realised that it wasn't a dream. Sitting here, waiting for her friend to wake up, to be checked out by the doctors, she realised that it had been real. Yet a part of her had really hoped that Mikayla was going to be OK, that she was going to be OK. But watching the doctors and nurses scurry about, and then hearing the anguished cries of Mikayla as the sedative wore off, both her and Dallas wondered how anything would ever be OK again.

_Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
just me and these four walls again._

**OK, so I had to put the news coverage in there, and eventually, the truth of the matter will come out, but for now, Harri's still the bad girl. But I promise, she will be seen as a nice person soon... hopefully :D**

**But, I hope you enjoyed this little insight from Mitchie, I enjoyed writing it, as this story has mainly been Harri or Mikayla. I also enjoyed the Mitchie/Dallas moment. So please review, please. If you want the next chapter. :D **

**Song: Four Walls – Miley Cyrus**


	14. Break Down

**I'm sorry about the terrible updates. I mean, what updates. OK, so I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but I really am enjoying this story and I want to carry on writing it, but reviews are also nice. Enjoy my update: D**

**Chapter 13 – Breaking Down**

Mikayla ran through the crowds into the television station, Mitchie, Dallas and her mother behind her. Ever since the death of America's most wanted, Harriet Taylor, Mikayla had been bombarded with questions from the Paparazzi wherever she went, and she was close to breaking point.

Everything she saw reminded her of Harri, a large block of apartments, girls wearing high tops and hoodies; even the clothes she was wearing the night Harri had rescued her, she couldn't handle it. Her mother was seriously worried about her, after Harri's murder, Mikayla had had no choice but to come clean to her mother about her relationship with Harri, and at first her mum was concerned, but after Mikayla had said she had loved her, and then broken down, her mother had scooped her up in her arms, and hugged her, trying to soothe her heaving, sobbing daughter, she had excepted everything, and become concerned. If Mikayla had really loved this Harri as much as she seemed to, Harri's murder wasn't going to be an easy thing to deal with, and by this display of emotion, Mandy knew that Mikayla wasn't going to be able to deal with this soon.

Running through the crowds, Mikayla ignored the shouts of, 'Mikayla, what was your relationship with Harri Taylor'? 'Were you really supplying her with drugs'? 'What does this mean with your future with Disney'? Even Mikayla had to smirk at the drug one, but, as for the last one, once this press release was over, who knows what would happen for her career with the Mouse.

Once she entered the building, she was ushered up to a room, set up with long tables, and rows of chairs. It had been 8 days, and Mikayla was fed up with Harri's portrayal as the evil, sadistic killer. That had been a past version of her, and Mikayla wanted the world to know the truth, why she did what she did, how she had saved her, and their relationship - because Mikayla loved her too much to be ashamed of their relationship.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mikayla"? Mitchie asked, smiling softly at her friend. After the, incident, Mikayla had shut herself away, and not talked to anyone for days, but finally started letting Mitchie in. Dallas had always been there if she was needed, which she had had to be on several occasions when Mikayla had needed someone else there.

"I have to, Harri deserves the truth" Mikayla blinked slowly, trying to stop the tears that were bound to fall. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot, as she had spent the last 8 days crying, it was at this moment on of ABC's makeup team ran over and dragged Mikayla off, Dallas, Mitchie and Mandy sighed, and went to take their seats.

****

"Um, hi, everyone, I know recently, a lot of you have been asking about my relationship with Harriet Taylor, who is probably best known as the girl who murdered Toni Johnson, but, honestly, when as knew her, she was one of the sweetest, kindest, most hardworking girl I've ever met. And I loved her"

This caused gasps amongst audience members, and reporters, who were filming the press statement, and recording segments for their newspapers/magazines articles.

"Yes, you heard that right, Harriet Taylor was my girlfriend. And I know a lot of you are wondering why I called this conference today, but I wanted to tell the truth behind the murder, and to tell you all the kind of person Harri really was.

"A few days before she died, she told me the truth, and she told me she was coming forwards to the police. The truth behind it was Harri was in deep with drug dealers, and to help relieve herself of the debt, she was told to scare Toni Johnson a bit, so she did. But she ended up falling in love with Toni, much like I fell in love with her. She tried to get out of her end of the deal, but it was then a kill or be killed situation. So Harri killed her, and then she threw herself into work, I know that doesn't condone what she did, but I'm trying to say, that Harri wasn't the monster everyone is making her out as, at least, not the version of her that I met, she saved me one night. I ended up in downtown LA, and was being threatened by some thugs, and Harri had turned up, and when I passed out, she looked after me, made sure I was safe, got me home the next day. That was when I started falling for her.

"At first it was just a bit of flirting, but I found myself falling in love with her, and it turned out she reciprocated my feelings. We went on dates, and we fell more and more in love with each day that passed"

Mikayla's eyes were starting to water, and she stopped for a minute to compose herself, Mitchie noticed what was about to happen, and sat up straighter in her seat, watching her best friend closely.

"That night, the night she was killed, Harri had come to say goodbye, before, before she went to the police. We were hugging, and that's when Toni Johnson's ex girlfriend Jo Jameson turned up with a gun and grabbed me. I was so scared, but Harri talked Jo round, and she let go off me, I embraced Harri, but all of a sudden, I was pushed out of the way. That's when I realised that Harri had saved me. She pushed me out of the way, and taken a bullet for me, which is somewhat ironic. She died that night, she died on that street in my arms"

That's when Mikayla Gomez broke down. In front of the camera's, in front of the reporters, Mitchie jumped up out of her seat, not caring where she was, and she rushed up on stage, and grabbed Mikayla up into a warm embrace, soothing the sobbing girl, and it was at that moment, that the camera's were lowered, and reporters stopped filming.

_Do you remember all we had,  
And we loved it,  
Such a perfect world,  
That we trusted,  
Now it's time to let go._

****

"Thank you Mitchie" Mikayla said, accepting the cup of hot chocolate her friend proffered her, and took a sip before setting it down on her bedside table. Mitchie took a seat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Mikayla who was bundled up in the quilt,

"For what"?

"For doing what you did today, for helping through everything, for being my friend," she stated, grasping Mitchie's hand,

"You're welcome Mikayla, how are you feeling"? Mitchie asked,

"I feel a lot better now I have got it all out in the open; it was too large a secret for me to keep to myself"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" Mitchie smiled, trying to push down the thoughts about how sexy her best friend looked right now, or how adorable she looked trussed up in the quilt, or how much she wanted to kiss her.

"Mitchie, can I just ask, before she died, Harri said that she was selfish to keep me from you, what did she mean by that,"? Mikayla innocently asked, not knowing anything of the conversation Mitchie and Harri had at one point, **(A.N – Chapter 10... I think) **

"Oh, um," Mitchie gulped, "that's nothing for you to worry about Hun"

"You sure"? Mikayla asked, as Mitchie stood up,

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm fine, just get some sleep" Mitchie smiled, leaving the room, and closing the door as Mikayla settled down.

****

When Mitchie went up later on to check on Mikayla, Mikayla was sound asleep. Mitchie stood in the doorway watching her best friend sleep.

"So, when you gonna tell her" Dallas said, creeping up behind Mitchie,

"Bloody hell Dallas, are you trying to kill me"? Mitchie gasped, clutching at her heart with fake exaggeration.

"Well, will it make you admit that you are in love with Mikayla"? Dallas asked, expecting a clever answer, or denial, but it never came, "So, you are in love with her then, I knew it" Dallas grinned happily at her discovery.

"I can't exactly tell her now can I, her girlfriend has just been murdered" Mitchie muttered, glancing back at her sister, before glancing forward at Mikayla again,

"You know Mitch, if you wanna ever talk; I'm here for you, OK"? Dallas smiled, patting her littler sister's shoulder before turning the other way and walking off towards the staircase.

Mitchie looked at Mikayla, as she shifted ever so slightly in her sleep, so the hair across her face moved back, and Mitchie heard her heart skip a beat as Mikayla muttered, 'I love you Mitchie'

Mitchie sighed, as she blinked sadly, she gave a small smile, and then whispered into the darkness, "I love you too Mikayla, more than you will ever know" before realising no one would hear her, and she closed the door, and slinked off to join Dallas downstairs.

****

**There we go, chapter, 14, hope you enjoyed that bit of Mitchie/Mikayla interaction there, I enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because, the truth about Harri came out, because she wasn't evil, as the media portrayed, and I've actually become quite attached to Harri, so, thanks for reading, not many more chapters to go. So please review, oh and that bit of song I used was Emergency – Aimee Allen. It's from the end of Sorority Row, so I recommend you check it out. Please review. :D**


	15. I'm Glad You're Here

**I've been so bad at updating all of my fics, but I had exams last June/July, and after that it was summer and if I'm completely honest I just forgot to update. I decided to update this story, despite the fact that I wasn't going to due to, let's say, lack of interest, but I got an awesome review, and a PM asking me to finish this fic, and as none of my fics have ever actually been completed, I decided to finish this. There's only gonna be a few more chapters, so sit tight, and hopefully the Demena will happen soon.**

**Chapter 14 – I'm glad you're here.**

It had been three weeks since the news cast Mikayla had done, and things were finally starting to get easier. The reporters had found more important things to report, and so the camps of TV and magazine journalists had disappeared off her front lawn outside the security gates. Mikayla lay on her bed, as she had been doing for the past 3 weeks, only getting up when she had too. And although she admitted it was getting easier, her heart still ached when she thought of Harri.

"Right, get up" Mitchie announced, flouncing into the room and pulling back the curtains,

"Why" Mikayla asked, sitting up onto her elbows,

"Because, we are going out, it's been three weeks Mickey" Demi smiled sympathetically,

"Yeah, three weeks since the love of my life died Mitch, so forgive me if I don't want to get up just yet" Mikayla glared at her friend,

"Mickey, Harri wouldn't want to see you like this, she'd want you out there living your life, not moping around in the house" Mitchie spared a glance at her friend, taking in the sweat pants, and the dark circles under her eyes. Tears welled up in Mikayla's eyes as she realised that Mitchie was right, but the mention of Harri still hurt. Mitchie came and sat next to her friend on the bed, and wrapped her arms around her, "And, quite frankly, you stink" she grinned, causing Mikayla to giggle a little bit.

"OK" Mikayla sighed, sitting up and walking over to her bathroom, "for you"

Mitchie just smiled.

**MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

Mikayla and Mitchie walked along the beachfront fairground, just taking in the bright lights, the smell of the cotton candy and popcorn, and the children running around happily. They were both holding cups of milkshakes and a pretzel as wandered aimlessly along.

"I'll admit it Mitch, I'm glad you brought me out tonight" Mikayla grinned over at her friend.

"I'm glad you decided to come out with me as well" Mitchie replied, returning the grin.

They continued to wander around the fairground, finishing off their pretzels and their milkshakes, throwing the wrappers and cups away; and finally ended up in front of the Ferris wheel. After agreeing they should go on it, Mitchie payed for the both of them, and they were put into a little cart, before it started moving up into the night sky. The view was spectacular; they could see the lights of ships dotted about at sea, and the lights of LA to the other direction. Mitchie smiled as she felt Mikayla rest her head on her shoulder.

She was finally starting to recover, Mitchie grinned to herself.

**MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

They left the hustle and bustle of the fairground behind them, as they wandered up the hill towards their oak tree. They had played under it before Disney, spent hours chatting and climbing and swinging in its branches, the view over the sea quite breathtaking. They sat down on the grass in silence. Mikayla remembering when Harri took her on her first date, and had set a picnic up under a tree like this further along the coast. She shook her head, feeling guilty thinking about Harri when Mitchie had brought her out.

"So what's happening with Disney Mickey"? Mitchie asked, knowing that her friend had received several phone calls from the mouse concerning her future with them,

"They've agreed to let me have time off until I'm ready to return. They were going to suspend me for getting involved with, um, Harri, and her drug/club scene, but my managed to convince them that they would have thousands of angry fans on their hands if they did" Mikayla smiled slightly, looking from Mitchie out to sea.

"Do you, um, do you want to go back to Disney"? Mitchie asked incredulously,

"Yes, well, um, I actually don't know. I do want to go back, because I love it, but I still don't know if I can cope with the pressure and questions I know will happen after I step out of hiding again"

"You know I'll be here to help you Mick, always" Mitchie smiled, linking her fingers with them of her friend.

"I know Mitch" smiled back Mikayla grinning back at her friend.

They sat in silence, taking in the sounds of the fair below them, the laughing, but also the sounds of the wind through the leaves of the tree behind them,

"I'm sorry" Mitchie blurted out suddenly, "I never actually managed to say, I'm sorry about everything that happened with Harri,"

"So am I" tears welled up in Mikayla's eyes,

"Talk to me about her" Mitchie urged,

"I can't, whenever I think about her, it sounds horrible, but I can just imagine her holding that gun, and then laying there in my arms, and that's the last memory I have of her, and no matter how hard I try, I can't rid myself of that image" Mikayla cried, tears pooling down her cheeks, "And I feel so bad, and so guilty about the whole thing, because ages amazing, and she loved me, and I loved her, so I shouldn't be having these thoughts about her like this, I should be remembering the happy times, but I can't"

"Then talk to me about them, talk to me about the happy times, remember those times, remember the Harri you knew, not that other version of that Harri"

"She was amazing, she was so attentive, she respected me, she loved me. On our first date, she took me to a place just like this, and she had laid out the most beautiful picnic under the branches of this lovely old oak tree overlooking the sea, and we just chatted, and laughed and had fun, which I hadn't had on a date in a long time, because they were too busy trying to impress me with their acting skills, Harri was just real, you know, for once I wasn't Mikayla Gomez, Disney star, I was simply Mikayla, who just happened to be on TV.

"Then we went clubbing, and I was warned about her, but I didn't care, I realised I was falling for her, and then to have that feeling ruined when I heard about Dallas and her"

"Wait, what"? Mitchie interrupted,

Mikayla simply shook her head, "She called me every evening and listened as I spoke about my day, and she'd randomly pull up on her motorbike at lunch and whisk me off to a nice little cafe for lunch once a week – She was nothing like what I'd heard about her, she was simply my Harri, nothing else mattered, because I loved her, and she loved me, and it was simple"

"There you go Mikayla" Mitchie smiled across at her friend, who was slightly grinning as she remembered, "Nothing else matter, because Harri loved you, and you loved her, so keep hold of that, none of that other stuff mattered at all"

The two teenagers lay back against the tree, Mikayla settled into Mitchie's arms and the happy tears rolled down her cheeks slowly as she smiled into her best friends shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here with me Mitch" Mikayla whispered and she curled up against Mitchie,

"Me to Mikayla, me too, and I always will be here" she kissed the top of her friends head, "Always"

**MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I quite like it actually, as it allowed Mikayla to finally open up and move on from Harri's death, but I do miss writing Harri, she was awesome. But yeah, if you enjoyed please leave a review; and I'll try to update sooner next time, I promise...**

**Tara x**


End file.
